Noire colombe
by yuukixsama
Summary: Elinor est à Serpentard. Rien d'étonnant, elle vient de la noble et honorable famille Fawley, Sang-Pure. Autour d'elle, les choses se préparent. L'atmosphère s'assombrit, les camps se forment. Et si Elinor n'a jamais été très tournée vers la lumière, l'obscurité des ténèbres ne l'attire pas tant que ça. Malheureusement, elle ne pourra bientôt plus se permettre de rester neutre ...
1. Elinor s'ennuie, et vous aussi

**_A/N : Bonjour bonjour.__ C'est la première fois que j'ai le courage de poster_ _une fic_ _en ayant la RÉELLE intention de ne pas m'arrêter au bout de deux chapitres, je mérite un grand bravo !_**  
><strong><em>Je dédie cette fiction à KiwiiChann, ma plus grande fan avant même d'avoir commencé à la lire :D<em>**  
><strong><em>Sinon, il y a juste une petite précision que je dois faire. L'idée principale sur laquelle j'ai fondé cette histoire, c'était de montrer l'ambiguïté de la magie<em>. _L'une des seules choses que j'ai regrettées dans ces bouquins, c'est la vision très noire et blanche (manichéenne, comme dirait notre ancienne prof de français) et le fait qu'on n'explique pas assez la Magie Noire. Du coup, j'ai décidé de donner mon interprétation sur cette magie ô tant haïe._**

**_Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p>La Répartition m'a toujours parue infiniment longue. Lorsque je suis arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai écarquillé les yeux devant toute cette opulence, devant le nombre d'élèves, devant la magie qui irradiait littéralement de ces lieux. Je pouvais la sentir entrer dans chaque pore de ma peau, électriser le moindre de mes cheveux, effleurer mes doigts.<br>Je compris instantanément qu'ici était ma place. Et, contrairement à la plupart des autres enfants de mon âge, je ne fus pas du tout nerveuse à l'attente de mon nom. Je me doutais de la Maison dans laquelle j'allais être répartie.

Alors quand le Choixpeau m'envoya chez les serpents, j'y avançai tranquillement sans la moindre peur.

Le reste de la Répartition me parut _interminable_.

Aujourd'hui, elle l'est toujours, et ce malgré l'arrivée de mon petit frère. Car je sais très bien que ce charmant garçon, fougueux et étincelant, ira à Gryffondor. Hyperion, nommé ainsi en l'honneur de ma mère qui est une Black, a toujours été en faveur de la justice et de l'égalité. Dans ma famille, on nous a toujours enseigné que nous étions supérieurs aux Sangs-Impurs, car notre lignée était honorable et dépourvue de la moindre goutte de sang Moldu.  
>Hyperion n'est déjà pas tout à fait convaincu de ceci, même s'il a l'intention de prolonger la pureté de notre famille. Du coup, je me doute bien que dans cette Maison, il ne tardera pas à changer d'avis sur la question, et finira par se dire que pureté du sang ou pas, nous ne sommes finalement pas si différents les uns des autres.<p>

Les enfants appelés défilent les uns derrière les autres, parfois soulagés, parfois complètement perdus il y a de toute évidence plusieurs Nés-Moldus, qui n'ont encore aucune idée de la différence énorme entre les différentes Maisons, et ne reconnaissent pas forcément en eux les qualités requises pour intégrer une d'entre elles … Ou les défauts, aussi.  
>Évidemment, on retrouve très souvent des défauts semblables chez les élèves d'une même Maison. Souvent, ils vont de paire avec leurs qualités.<p>

Les Serdaigles ont une fâcheuse tendance à l'autosatisfaction, les Gryffondors se servent rarement de leur cerveau et ont beaucoup de fierté, les Poufsouffles sont bien trop gentils, et les Serpentards … Et bien, ils ont généralement un peu trop d'ambition et lèguent à leurs enfants l'orgueil des Sang-Pur, puisque 90% des Serpentards sont issus de grandes lignées. C'est purement statistique.

Lorsque mon frère est enfin appelé, le Choixpeau effleure à peine son crâne avant de lancer un « GRYFFONDOR ! » tonitruant. J'esquisse un sourire en voyant mon cousin Sirius l'accueillir à bras ouverts en le félicitant.

- Quel gâchis … lance Lucius Malefoy à côté de moi.

Je le toise d'un regard froid.

- Aller à Gryffondor n'est en rien une honte, Lucius, réplique Emma d'une voix égale. Cela signifie simplement que notre charmant petit frère est courageux et fort, et attaque les problèmes à la racine sans chercher de moyen détourné, comme nous pouvons parfois le faire.

- C'est la Maison qui regroupe le plus d'élèves au sang impur, répond-il d'un ton méprisant.

- Certains élèves sont Nés-Moldus, certes, dis-je fermement. Mais il y a également des héritiers de très bonnes familles à Gryffondor. Peu importe la Maison dans laquelle va mon frère, du moment qu'il fait honneur à notre famille et prolonge notre lignée afin qu'elle reste pure.

Lucius soupire et esquisse une ébauche de sourire en me regardant.

- Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de t'offenser, Elinor. Je suis totalement conscient qu'Hyperion est loin d'être un cas désespéré comme ne va pas tarder à l'être ce crétin de Sirius, ajoute-t-il d'un ton plus dur. Mais il serait quand même préférable pour lui de ne pas s'approcher plus que nécessaire des déchets, même s'il est très sociable. Hyperion a une fâcheuse tendance à être trop gentil pour son propre bien, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il se fasse manipuler par des personnes mal intentionnées cherchant à profiter de votre honorable famille.

Malgré l'antipathie que m'inspire Lucius (pour ne pas dire que je déteste ce type, restons mesurés) il n'a pas tort sur ce dernier point. Hyperion a toujours été trop gentil, trop compréhensif, trop tolérant. Un peu naïf aussi. Tout ce qu'on ne peut pas se permettre dans un monde aussi impitoyable que le notre, celui des lignées sorcières de Sang-Pur.  
>Enfin, il n'est jamais impoli en bonne société, et a des manières impeccables. J'imagine que c'est déjà mieux que rien, même si ça ne suffit pas pour un sorcier de Sang-Pur.<p>

- Tu ne m'as pas offensée, Lucius, alors ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser. Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, de toute façon. Mais j'aimerais qu'à l'avenir tu te gardes de faire des commentaires dégradants à l'égard de mon propre sang, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une personne aussi admirable que mon petit frère.

- Je ferai attention, charmante Elinor.

Je frissonne. Je n'aime pas quand il fait ça. Il est fiancé à Emma. Emma aux traits fins, au charme redoutable, à l'attitude toujours froidement polie. Emma, la parfaite héritière d'une famille de Sang-Pur. Ma grande sœur. Et pourtant, parfois, il donne l'impression de m'accorder plus d'importance qu'à elle. Pas comme un garçon accorde de l'importance à la fille qu'il aime, non, plutôt une sorte de convoitise étrange. Aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours distingué une étincelle d'intérêt indéfinissable dans ses yeux.

Et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir la nature de cet intérêt.

Lucius Malefoy est un jeune homme que chaque Sang-Pur rêverait d'avoir pour gendre il est issu d'une grande lignée, est charismatique, résolu, intelligent, affiche des qualités de meneur, saura sans doute s'imposer sur les plans politique et économique, et a déjà, à dix-sept ans, une influence grimpante. Il ne fait jamais de faux pas en société. Par ailleurs, il est beau. Ses traits possèdent cette finesse aristocratique que l'on attribue souvent, à tort, aux lignées de Sang-Pur. (Regardez donc la famille Crabbe : ils se traînent un visage dur et rond depuis des générations, en plus de leur légère surcharge pondérale.

… Bon, ok, ils ont tous une bonne trentaine de kilos en trop, et garçons comme filles sont touchés par cette malédiction de la laideur familiale. Ça peut paraître méchant, mais c'est simplement honnête.)

Mais Lucius Malefoy, c'est aussi et avant tout un connard manipulateur très tourné vers les forces du Mal, qui s'intéresse de près au Mage Noir qui fait de plus en plus parler de lui, et méprise tant les sorciers de sang impur qu'il en est réellement effrayant.

La Répartition se termine, le directeur fait son discours habituel aux nouveaux arrivants, désigne les endroits interdits aux élèves, les actes passibles de punition, puis présente les professeurs sous le regard glacial de Lucius.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais comment Hagrid a été admis ici comme garde-chasse, lâche-t-il d'une voix dégoulinante de venin. Il a de toute évidence du sang de géant dans les veines. Répugnant. Quelle honte pour notre école. Nous sommes à Poudlard, l'une des meilleures écoles de sorcellerie au monde. A ce rythme, les elfes de maison seront nos professeurs.

Je ne réponds rien, peu désireuse de hausser la voix contre Lucius en public. Certes, tout le monde sait que j'ai mon caractère, mais mes parents m'ont fait promettre de faire des efforts et de garder mon calme. Une chose cruciale en société. Et puis, si je me lance dans un débat contre lui, je serai la seule à m'énerver, il se contentera de me répondre d'une voix calme, du ton presque affectueux que l'on emploie envers les enfants que l'on aime bien. Et ça me met hors de moi. Je ne suis pas une gamine, et je ne suis pas son amie.  
>De toute façon, sans pour autant considérer Hagrid comme mon égal, je lui porte un respect certain. Il est aimable et m'a déjà aidée en de nombreuses occasions. Et son thé n'est franchement pas mauvais.<p>

- Il me semble bien avoir déjà entendu parler du professeur de Défense, réalise alors ma grande sœur. Marcus Shepard ? Il était, il y a quelques années, un directeur du bureau des Aurors réputé impitoyable.

- Du moment qu'il fait bien son boulot … je soupire.

Mon regard fouille la table des Gryffondors, et je retrouve facilement mon frère. Il rit aux éclats, entouré d'élèves de son âge. Un peu plus loin, Sirius le regarde avec affection, amusé. Je souris. Hyperion, au moins, est sûr de passer une scolarité amusante, et d'être protégé par son cousin farceur et ô combien populaire. Sirius a énormément de charme, il a toujours fait tomber les filles comme des mouches. Même si, honnêtement, c'est un crétin.

- Tu es douée, de toute façon, remarque Lucius en me faisant sortir de mes pensées. Mais si tu rencontres des difficultés parce que ses méthodes de travail ne te conviennent pas, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Je serais ravi de t'apporter mon aide.

- Merci bien, Lucius, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, je réponds d'un ton poli mais ferme.

- Ta fiancée va être jalouse, Lucius, ricane alors Evan Rosier.

- Ne dis pas de sottises, Evan, répond Emma.

Mais la soudaine tension dans ses épaules dément ses paroles.

Evan Rosier est une personne que je pourrais apprécier. Il est plutôt aimable -mais pas trop quand même, c'est un Serpentard, ne l'oublions pas-, drôle et sympa avec moi. Mais il assume bien trop son dégoût total des sorciers Nés-Moldus pour me mettre à l'aise. Je ne tiens pas plus que ça à me mêler à eux, mais je n'ai rien contre leur présence, et leur conversation est parfois très intéressante. Tenez, Lily Evans, que je n'apprécie absolument pas -ce qui n'a rien à voir avec son sang- est douée dans beaucoup de matières, et a rarement des notes en dessous d'Acceptable.  
>Severus aussi -qui est de Sang-Mêlé directement de son père- est un très bon élève. En plus, il excelle en Potions, qui est d'ailleurs sur le podium de mes matières favorites, bien qu'elle soit à égalité avec l'Etude des Runes. Et comment ne pas s'entendre avec un garçon passionné de potions ?<p>

- Emma sait très bien que l'affection que je porte à sa petite sœur est purement fraternelle, objecte alors Lucius. Elle est une enfant précieuse de la famille Fawley, elle est notre amie, et il est de notre devoir de l'aider, de la guider et de la protéger. N'est-ce pas ce que vous pensez tous, ici ?

Là encore, il est assez proche de la vérité. Mes aînés de Serpentard, et même mes camarades de classe, m'ont depuis longtemps regardée comme une sorte de petite sœur à protéger. Toujours est-il que leur attachement me fait plaisir autant qu'il m'effraye, car je sais que la plupart d'entre eux va se tourner vers les Forces du Mal, et tentera sans doute de me faire glisser avec eux dans le noir.

Et si je n'ai jamais été totalement tournée vers la lumière, comme mon frère, je n'adhère pas non plus à cet engouement croissant pour le Mage Noir, ni à toutes ses idées, encore moins à sa manière d'agir.

Le banquet se termine, et Rodolphus Lestrange, Préfet en chef de Serpentard que j'apprécie beaucoup, guide les nouveaux jusqu'aux cachots où se trouve notre salle commune. Je me lève sans les suivre, me dirigeant plutôt vers les Gryffondors.

- Elinor ? me lance Emma d'un ton interrogateur.

- Je vais juste dire deux mots à Hyperion, je vous rejoins après.

- Ne tarde pas trop. Et transmets-lui mes félicitations.

- Je n'y manquerai pas !

Je me précipite vers les Gryffondors pour le retrouver avant que les élèves de sa Maison ne partent. Je le reconnais facilement. Hyperion est le seul enfant ayant hérité de la chevelure d'or de notre mère. Ses cheveux captent le moindre rayon lumineux, lui donnant un éclat digne du soleil. Et puis, pour tout vous dire, Hyperion est extrêmement mignon. Je suis persuadée que ses traits fins seront bien plus charmants que ceux de Lucius, plus tard, car ils ne sont pas taillés dans la glace comme lui. Hyperion est lumineux.

Je l'attrape et le serre dans mes bras.

- Félicitations, petit frère ! dis-je d'un ton enjoué en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Pas devant tout le monde, Elinor, râle-t-il d'un ton faussement boudeur, mais ne parvenant pas à dissimuler un petit sourire de satisfaction.

- Emma m'a dit de te transmettre toutes ses félicitations également. Travaille bien, même chez ces impulsifs bagarreurs de Gryffondor.

- Qui sont des impulsifs bagarreurs ? lance une voix à mon oreille.

Sirius ébouriffe mes cheveux, récoltant un regard noir de ma part.

- Toujours aussi petite, remarque-t-il.

- Toujours aussi con, je rétorque.

Un même sourire moqueur se dessine sur nos lèvres. Voyant qu'il n'y a plus de Serpentards dans la Grande Salle, je m'approche de lui et en profite pour chuchoter quelques mots à son oreille.

- Prends soin d'Hyperion, et éloigne-le des Serpentards, si possible. Ils sont nombreux à être déçus de sa Maison, et il se peut que d'ici quelques temps, ils tentent de le tirer vers les Ténèbres.

Il hoche la tête, le visage redevenu sérieux, et je m'éloigne en vitesse après l'avoir gratifié d'un léger sourire reconnaissant.

Oui, Sirius est un crétin. Mais il tient presque autant que moi à Hyperion.  
>Presque. Personne ne l'aime autant que moi, sauf peut-être ma mère.<p>

* * *

><p>Severus se place à côté d'Evans. Il alterne depuis l'année dernière une fois, Evans était tombée malade pendant une bonne semaine, alors Slughorn m'avait dit de me mettre avec lui. Nous avions alors constaté que nous étions un très bon duo. Étant donné que nous étions tous les deux passionnés de Potions, nous ne nous déconcentrions jamais et effectuions un travail rapide et impeccable. Du coup, nous avons décidé d'alterner. Evans n'aime pas vraiment ça et affiche toujours un insupportable petit air victorieux lorsque c'est à son tour d'être avec son meilleur ami.<p>

Milliana soupire de soulagement. Quand je suis avec Severus, elle se retrouve coincée avec ce pervers de Parkison qui mate toutes les filles raisonnablement jolies de la troisième à la septième année.

- Merlin, j'ai cru que tu allais encore m'abandonner.

- Evans a l'air d'avoir marqué son territoire, alors pas cette fois, je réponds d'un ton égal.

- Je connais peu de personnes aussi désagréables que cette Née-Moldue, dit-elle en grimaçant.

C'est une chose que j'apprécie chez Milliana Selwyn. Elle me ressemble. Elle ne tient pas à se mêler aux Nés-Moldus, mais n'a rien contre eux quand ils ne font rien contre elle. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle ne les nomme jamais « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Et c'est sans doute aussi pour cette raison qu'elle est ma meilleure amie.

- Elle se croit au-dessus de tout juste parce-qu'elle a de bonnes notes dans la plupart des matières. Et encore, tu es plus douée qu'elle en Potions.

- Encore heureux, c'est l'une de mes matières préférées.

Nous nous mettons au travail. Milliana va chercher les ingrédients de la potion Aiguise-Méninges, ouvre mon manuel à la bonne page et s'occupe de réunir la quantité précise de chaque ingrédient. Puis je découpe les scarabées en dés et les racines de gingembre en rondelles.

Notre préparation est méthodique et appliquée, et Milliana ne fait heureusement pas de faux pas. Le professeur Slughorn passe dans les rangs, s'attarde devant notre chaudron en lançant une remarque appréciatrice et soupire devant la préparation fumante de mon cousin et de Potter. Si ce dernier a un niveau acceptable, Sirius a toujours eu un don pour faire exploser ses préparations et fondre ses chaudrons. Et pourtant, Potter ne change jamais de partenaire.

A la fin du cours, j'apporte notre fiole au bureau de Slughorn.

- Ah, miss Fawley ! s'écrie joyeusement notre bedonnant professeur. Impeccable, comme d'habitude. Dites-moi, comment va votre honorable famille ? Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de vos parents.

- Ils se portent à merveille, je réponds calmement.

- Passez le bonjour à Edgar, et bien sûr à votre chère mère.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Après un hochement de tête, je sors de la salle.

Mais franchement … il n'est pas humainement possible d'être aussi lèche-bottes !

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN : So, did you like it ? ^.^_**


	2. Le prof de DCFM est un dangereux enfoiré

**_A/N : Salut ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. Je suis actuellement en pleine rédaction du chapitre 5, parce-que me connaissant, un peu d'avance ne me fera pas de mal. Surtout si j'ai une panne d'inspi._**

**_Enfin, passons. Vous trouverez dans ce chapitre un bref résumé de ce qu'est, à mes yeux, la magie noire. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ça bizarre ou stupide ^^'_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p>Hyperion a l'air de s'adapter à sa Maison. Il n'est arrivé que depuis trois jours, mais il s'y sent déjà à sa place. De ce que j'ai pu en voir, il passe beaucoup de temps avec Mary Gamp et Mason Finnigan. Ils sont issus de familles honorables et ont l'air tout à fait fréquentables, alors les Serpentards devraient lui foutre la paix pour le moment.<p>

De toute façon, Sirius le protège de loin. Il se débrouille pour jeter un œil sur lui quand il en a l'occasion.

- Tu vois très bien que tout se passe à merveille pour lui, me lance Milliana entre deux gorgées de thé à la vanille, alors arrête de le regarder tout le temps. Tu ressembles à une stalker.

- J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour mon frère, quand même, je réponds en faisant la moue.

- Tant qu'il ne te donne pas de raisons de t'inquiéter, non, finit-elle fermement.

Ce que je n'aime pas, chez Milliana, c'est qu'elle a souvent raison. Mais si un seul Serpentard vient le voir pour lui faire des remontrances ou demander son avis quant à la montée en puissance du nouveau Mage Noir, je lui ferai traverser un mur ou deux. Ou trois. Ou le château entier.

* * *

><p>- Silence.<p>

La voix d'outre-tombe du professeur Shepard semble faite pour aboyer des ordres. Visiblement, cet homme est habitué à ce qu'on lui obéisse. Pourquoi donc un ancien Auror renommé est-il devenu professeur à Poudlard ? Par envie de martyriser ses élèves ?

Il reste silencieux un moment, semblant nous jauger du regard.

- Je m'appelle Marcus Shepard. Certains d'entre vous ont peut-être entendu parler de moi. Je suis censé être à la retraite, mais j'avais une dette envers votre vieux fou de directeur, et me voilà.

Certains élèves poussent des hoquets de stupeur à la manière impolie dont le professeur désigne Dumbledore. Héhé, mais c'est qu'il est intéressant finalement, ce Shepard.

- Je suis ici pour m'assurer que vous, enfants bien trop gâtés, sachiez vous défendre avant de sortir de cette école. Une guerre se prépare, et quel que soit votre camp, mon boulot est de vous apprendre les bases de survie. J'ai cru comprendre que votre dernier professeur était un bon à rien. Il va donc vous falloir mettre les bouchées doubles pour être en mesure de rattraper votre retard.

Il s'est bien renseigné. Goldwyn était un incapable. Il ne nous a fait faire pratiquement que de la théorie, et avait peur de son ombre. Il refusait fermement d'admettre que la situation du monde sorcier, sans être catastrophique, était de moins en moins sûre. Shepard, lui, ne mâche pas ses mots, et nous parle même de guerre. Certes, les crimes se multiplient, et ces temps sont plus inquiétants qu'avant, mais de là à s'imaginer une _guerre_ … Il y a un pas entre les deux. Notre monde a connu des époques sombres et en connaîtra sans aucun doute d'autres, mais à mon avis, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

- Quelqu'un peut-il m'exposer la différence entre la magie blanche et la magie noire ? demande-t-il soudainement.

Plusieurs élèves se regardent entre eux, décontenancés. Ils ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à cette question. Je suppose qu'ils la trouvent simpliste.  
>Ils ont tort, car elle est pourtant très pertinente et plus complexe qu'ils ne le croient. Ça mérite réflexion.<p>

- Il n'y a que les Mages Noirs qui utilisent la magie noire, dit nonchalamment Sirius. Elle est méprisable et ne sert qu'à faire le mal.

Je secoue la tête. C'est bien plus compliqué que ça. Même si la magie noire est effectivement généralement utilisée pour blesser ou tuer, les mages noirs n'en ont pas le monopole.

- Quelqu'un d'autre a une réponse ? demande le professeur.

- Comment ça ? s'énerve Sirius. C'est la seule réponse possible !

- Personne ? continue Shepard en l'ignorant complètement. Qu'en dit votre cousine ? Fawley ? ajoute-t-il en voyant mon regard fuyant.

Je déglutis. J'espérais justement ne pas avoir à papoter magie noire en face d'élèves. Ma réponse, même si elle s'avère juste, ne plaira pas à Sirius, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il me fasse la gueule.  
>D'un autre côté, il est tellement buté que le forcer à écouter les avis des autres ne devrait pas lui faire de mal.<p>

- C'est … complexe, dis-je enfin. Très nuancé.

- Nous sommes toute ouïe.

- Ça n'est peut-être que mon humble avis, mais je pense que la différence principale n'est pas une histoire de « bien » ou de « mal » … Elle réside dans la puissance.

Le regard de mon cousin se durcit, et avec lui la quasi-totalité des Gryffondors se tendent. Ils ne vont pas aimer la suite … Bah. Tant pis pour eux. La vérité sort de la bouche des Fawley, que ça leur plaise ou non.

- La magie blanche peut être puissante, certes. Mais la magie noire l'est indéniablement plus. Elle n'est pas utilisée pour des sorts banals et quotidiens.

- Elle est utilisée pour tuer, crache Potter.

- Pas seulement, je contre. C'est la seule chose qu'on en retient, voilà tout.

- Donc tu défends son usage ? répond-il sèchement. Les Serpentards sont tous les mêmes.

Shepard leur ordonne de se taire et ramène le silence. Les élèves de ma Maison voient en la phrase de Potter une injure directe, et le criblent de regards noirs dont il n'a que faire. Je retiens un soupir. Merci, Shepard. Grâce à toi, la moitié des élèves va s'entretuer avant la fin de la journée.

- La magie noire est souvent utilisée pour blesser, accorde-t-il. Mais la magie blanche aussi peut tuer. Tout dépend de l'intention du sorcier, et de l'utilisation qu'on en fait. Utiliser la magie noire ne fait pas forcément de vous un mage noir à proprement parler, à condition que vous n'attaquiez personne. Elle peut servir à effectuer des sorts que la magie blanche ne permet qu'à petite échelle.

- Donc vous nous encouragez à faire usage de magie noire ? demande un Serdaigle, perplexe.

- En aucun cas, répond brutalement Shepard. J'expose des faits, pas des opinions. Si elle est plus puissante, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Fawley ?

Je serre les dents. Je n'aime pas le fait qu'il s'acharne à me faire parler de ça devant la classe. Je sais combien les Gryffondors peuvent se montrer cruels envers une personne qu'ils jugent du « mauvais côté de la barrière », et je risque de m'y retrouver d'office puisque j'en sais plus qu'eux. D'un autre côté, je suis déjà dans le mauvais camp pour la plupart des Gryffondors, puisque Serpentard est la Maison des _lâches_, des _opportunistes_.

- Elle demande un sacrifice, je réponds finalement. Plus le sort est puissant, plus le sacrifice sera grand. Généralement, il s'agit de sang. C'est pourquoi elle est souvent utilisée à de mauvaises fins si on peut se servir directement du sang d'une victime, ou même de sa vie, on peut faire des choses terrifiantes. Si c'est un sort mineur, se piquer le doigt ou abandonner une partie de son énergie peut être suffisant.

- Bien, dit Shepard. J'accorde vingt points à Serpentard.

Merci, connard. Si je me fais détester de la moitié de ma classe, au moins j'aurai accordé des points à ma Maison, celle qui selon l'opinion publique n'abrite que des mages noirs et des futurs dangereux psychopathes. Mais bon, qu'est-ce que ce la haine d'élèves stupides et intolérants de Gryffondor face à une vingtaine de points, hein ?

Il se met face à nous et nous dévisage longuement.

- Je n'ai bien entendu aucune intention de vous enseigner la magie noire. Vous pourriez en faire un mauvais usage. Enfin, je pense bien connaître les personnes qui risquent d'y accorder un trop grand intérêt, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

Le sous-entendu est à peine masqué. Tout le monde devine qui est visé, et le regard des élèves de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle se tourne vers nous. _Mais bien sûr, continue de nous faire passer pour de dangereux psychopathes, ne te gêne pas, les relation inter-Maisons ne sont déjà pas assez conflictuelles comme ça ! _

- Ce que je cherche à vous faire comprendre, c'est que les choses sont souvent plus complexes que ce que vous pouvez penser. Tous les gens qui usent de magie blanche ne sont pas forcément des bonnes personnes, tout comme ceux qui utilisent la magie noire ne sont pas toujours des monstres sanguinaires … même s'ils sont souvent mal intentionnés. Il est crucial que vous compreniez l'ambiguïté de la magie. Une vision manichéenne de la vie est forcément biaisée tout n'est pas noir et blanc. C'est bien plus subtil que ça. Dans notre monde, lumière et ténèbres se côtoient et ce mélangent, en ces temps plus que jamais. Il ne faut qu'un pas pour qu'une personne personne persuadée d'agir pour le compte de la justice ne se transforme en monstre. Certains agissent d'une certaine manière car ils n'ont pas le choix. Et si vous êtes certain d'avoir raison qu'elles que soient vos actions, et bien … Il est toujours bon de revoir ses convictions. Ah, une dernière chose.

Il nous regarde, arborant un air à faire pâlir un mort.

- Si la magie noire est puissante, elle est aussi effroyablement difficile à maîtriser. La moindre petite erreur sur un sort mineur pourrait vous coûter la vie. Je conseille aux téméraires qui s'y intéressent d'abandonner immédiatement.

Certains élèves déglutissent, alarmés. Certains n'ont pas l'air touchés du tout par ce discours. Le fait qu'ils soient à Serpentard ne m'étonne pas. Ils ont fricoté avec la magie noire depuis leur plus tendre enfance, plus ou moins ouvertement.

- Bien. Sur ces belles paroles, nous pouvons commencer la leçon. Notre premier chapitre portera sur les créatures des ténèbres.

* * *

><p>En sortant de la classe, je masse péniblement ma main. Si le cours d'aujourd'hui était consacré à la théorie, il était intense et passionnant. Je ne sais trop quoi penser de Shepard. Il est désagréable et a l'air impitoyable, mais curieusement pour un Auror ... C'est un bon prof. Etrange. J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il était plus à l'aise sur le terrain que dans une salle de classe.<br>Evans sort en me lançant un regard de défi. Elle n'a visiblement pas apprécié que nous ayons fait gagner plus de points à notre Maison que les Gryffondors. Si elle savait à quel point ses préoccupations sont futiles … Elle devrait plutôt faire attention à la menace qui pèse de plus en plus sur les Nés-Moldus, et donc sur elle. Elle ne sera pas à l'abri à Poudlard éternellement, certains Sangs-Purs devenant plus extrémistes chaque jour.

Et ça me fait froid dans le dos, mais ma sœur semble commencer à s'intéresser au Seigneur des Ténèbres, dernièrement.

- Tsss … siffle Milliana. Je supporte de moins en moins Evans. Pour qui elle se prend, avec ses grands airs ? Quelle fayote.

- Calme-toi, je lui réponds. Laisse-la ne se préoccuper que de ses notes et de son présent. Moi, je regarde vers le futur.

- Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu vas faire après Poudlard ? demande-t-elle, songeuse.

- Mes parents voudraient me trouver un bon parti, je réponds en soupirant. Ils songent à Septimus Malefoy, Rosier ou bien Rabastan Lestrange. Ils ont même évoqué Potter ou mes cousins, j'ajoute en faisant semblant de vomir.

Elle s'arrête brusquement, me jetant un regard horrifié.

- Les trois premiers sont une garantie à devenir Mangemort ou femme de Mangemort, chuchote-t-elle. Et les autres … Beurk ! lâche-t-elle en faisant la grimace.

- Je confirme. De toute façon, je suis en phase de les convaincre de me laisser continuer mes études. Ils tiennent à mon bonheur, malgré tout. Enfin, j'espère. De toute façon, ce qu'ils désirent vraiment, c'est simplement que notre lignée reste pure. Je peux les comprendre.

Milliana me souhaite bon courage. Ses parents sont réticents à la laisser faire des études de droit. Ils ont bien l'intention de la pousser à être une parfaite femme au foyer. Apparemment, les négociations pour la fiancer à Parkinson sont amorcées.

Ce même Parkinson qu'elle hait de tout son être et que l'on voit chaque semaine au bras d'une nouvelle fille. Dégueulasse.

Quant à moi … Je refuse d'entrer dans la famille Malefoy. Ma sœur suffira, merci bien. Je vais déjà devoir supporter Lucius en tant que beau-frère, autant ne pas renforcer les liens familiaux avec cette ordure. En plus, je n'ai rencontré Septimus que quelques rares fois, la dernière remontant à plus de deux ans. Sans parler de l'écart d'âge, qui, sans être aussi grand qu'entre mes parents, est plutôt large. Il a vingt ans, après tout.  
>Mes parents avaient envisagé de faire l'inverse : marier ma sœur à Septimus, et moi à Lucius.<br>Je ne les remercierai jamais assez d'avoir changé d'avis. Plutôt crever qu'épouser ce connard. Au moins, Septimus avait l'air aimable, et mois effrayant que son petit frère, quand je l'ai vu. Il ne m'a pas laissé un souvenir très vif. Il est également moins marquant que Lucius. Pas que ça me dérange.

Rosier m'enchante encore moins. Il est plutôt courtois avec moi, mais je ne tiens pas à partager ma vie avec un pur psychopathe qui torturera des Nés-Moldus dans notre cave et enfermera des elfes de maison dans le four, simplement pour le plaisir.

Quant à Rabastan … Lui a dix-huit ans, et il me terrifie. Totalement bipolaire, plus précisément. J'aime beaucoup son frère Rodolphus, qui est bien parti pour épouser Bellatrix Black. Mais si Rabastan est sympathique par moments, il se montre totalement odieux l'instant suivant.

Sans parler de leur admiration grimpante du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à tous les trois. Je n'ai aucune envie d'épouser un Mangemort, ni d'en devenir une.  
>Les autres noms ne sont guère plus appréciables.<br>Je préfère me tuer tout de suite plutôt qu'épouser Sirius, et il en va probablement de même pour lui. C'est … contre nature. Nos rapports ne sont pas vraiment froids -quoiqu'après le cours d'aujourd'hui ils risquent de le devenir pendant un bout de temps- mais je reste une Serpentard et lui un Gryffondor. Et les lions ne se mêlent pas aux serpents. Tout le monde le sait.

Quand j'étais petite, je voyais Regulus comme un petit frère à protéger. Nous étions presque inséparables, et nous jouions souvent, tous les trois avec Sirius. Jusqu'à ce que nos parents décident qu'il n'était pas convenable pour une jeune fille de traîner autant avec deux garçons, plutôt qu'avoir des amies avec qui parler mariage, rubans et éducation. Du coup, je ne suis plus vraiment proche de lui, même si nous nous entendons bien.

Pour ce qui est de Potter … ça se passe de commentaire. Et puis, ses parents sont très différents des autres Sangs-Purs. Ils ne verraient aucun intérêt à un mariage arrangé, contrairement aux miens. Ils n'ont pas l'intention d'écraser les autres pour se hisser plus haut dans l'échelle sociale -ils sont déjà vers le sommet, comprenez-le bien. Et puis, ils ont des idées très libérales qui les opposent à nous. Sans que les rapports entre nos deux familles soient conflictuels, ils restent poliment froids. En plus de ça, ils sont plutôt du genre à privilégier le bonheur et les choix de leurs fils -qui court derrière Evans depuis la première année, ce qu'ils trouvent follement amusant.

Ils n'ont pas les mêmes idées que nous, mais ça ne les empêche pas d'être de très bons parents, de ce que j'ai pu en voir.

Bon. Avec tout ça, il ne me reste qu'à convaincre mes parents de me laisser quelques années après Poudlard pour réfléchir. Après tout, ils ont déjà une héritière et un fils en bonne santé. Je suis dans le milieu, j'ai seulement quatorze ans, j'ai un caractère plutôt indépendant et je ne passe pas ma vie avec des Nés-Moldus. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile de leur faire changer d'avis.

Enfin, je l'espère. Pour ce qui est de ma mère, ça devrait aller, elle veut mon bonheur avant tout et a toujours été très douce avec moi, même si elle m'a souvent réprimandée pour mes manières.

Le problème, c'est plutôt Père.

Mais si j'ai l'appui de Mère, il se rangera sûrement à son avis. Elle l'a toujours mené à la baguette.

Oui, tout se passera bien.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN : Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, ça fait toujours plaisir n.n_**

**_Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez aussi vous jeter de la plus proche fenêtre._**

**_..._**

**_Hahaha, je plaisante, voyons !_**

**_Peut-être._**

**_A la prochaine ! ^o^_**


	3. Les balades nocturnes, c'est NUL

**_A/N : Bisoir. Je poste ce chapitre au lieu de faire ma disserte de philo, alors qu'il ne me reste que ce week-end pour la terminer et que j'en suis à peine au brouillon. Soyez reconnaissants, bande de méchants.  
>J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !<em>**

* * *

><p>S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai rapidement comprise ici, c'est qu'en considérant Poudlard comme un être magique à part entière, il peut nous arriver plein de choses plutôt sympathiques. Rares sont les gens qui sentent les murs vibrer de magie. Poudlard apporte son aide à qui en a besoin et le mérite, mais gare à ceux qui l'attaquent.<br>Il y a une règle trop méconnue dans ce château : "Respecte Poudlard et Poudlard te le rendra".

Cela implique d'en respecter tous les habitants permanents.

Dès mon arrivée, je me suis montrée très aimable avec les fantômes, les tableaux, les gargouilles. Ce qui m'a apporté pas mal de soutien, croyez-moi. Les fantômes sont toujours beaucoup plus enclins à vous apporter leur aide quand vous ne les avez jamais vexés, et Merlin sait qu'ils se vexent facilement. Quant aux tableaux, ils peuvent donner beaucoup d'informations intéressantes quand on daigne leur accorder un peu de notre attention. Grâce à eux, j'ai appris l'existence de nombreux passages secrets et de salles méconnues.  
>La meilleure ayant été, jusque là, la découverte des cuisines, où je vais très souvent en cachette le soir. Je garde jalousement ce secret, même de Milliana.<p>

- J'ai trop mangé ... je baille en posant ma main sur mon ventre d'un geste que ma mère aurait qualifié de "très peu féminin".

Il est 22h, et je sors des cuisines car j'ai raté le dîner pour cause d'assoupissement sur mon devoir d'Astronomie, Milliana n'ayant évidemment pas jugé bon de me réveiller. Quelle garce.

Je marche tranquillement dans les couloirs. La nuit, quand tout est au plus calme, je peux entendre, non, sentir le doux frémissement du flux de magie autour de moi. C'est très apaisant.

Je connais par coeur le trajet habituel que prend la préfète-en-chef Arabella Eaton, Sang-Mêlée de Serdaigle de son état, lors de ses rondes. Généralement, les deux préfets-en-chef patrouillent ensemble, mais Rodolphus et elle ne se supportant qu'à peine, c'est d'un commun accord qu'ils ont décidé de patrouiller séparément.  
>Si je croise Rodolphus, ça n'aura pas beaucoup d'importance, ça m'est déjà arrivé. Il se contentera de soupirer et de me demander de rentrer me coucher rapidement, tout en me conseillant de ne pas attirer l'attention de Rusard. Tout cela d'un ton affectueux.<br>Si je croise Arabella, elle va se mettre à brailler d'un air victorieux que les élèves de Serpentard sont tous les mêmes et que je vais par conséquent rater ma vie. Avant de me retirer soixante points d'office.

- Tiens tiens, que fait donc une élève à l'extérieur de son dortoir à cette heure-ci ? glisse alors une voix détestable au-dessus de ma tête, me faisant sursauter.

Shit. Je ne pouvais pas mieux tomber. Si le Baron Sanglant passait par hasard par ici, il pourrait m'apporter son aide. Il m'aime bien, je lui ai toujours montré beaucoup de respect, comme à tous les fantômes. Malheureusement, Peeves n'est pas un fantôme, c'est un enfoiré d'esprit frappeur qui adore tourmenter les élèves, quelle que soit leur Maison, quel que soit leur âge.

- Peeves ... je dis d'un ton calme en reculant lentement. On peut s'arranger, je n'ai jamais rien fait contre toi, pas vrai ?

- Hum, c'est peut-être vrai ... songe-t-il une seconde.

Je retiens un soupir de soulagement. Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu, avec un peu de chance, il sera enclin à me laisser partir sans faire de tapage, en échange d'une quelconque rétribution.

- ÉLÈVE DANS LES COULOIRS ! ÉLÈVE DANS LES COULOIIIIIIIRS !

... Ou pas.  
>Je me mets à courir, en lui balançant au passage les pires insultes qui me passent par la tête, sous son rire narquois. Je prends le passage que je pense le plus court, désespérant d'arriver aux cachots avant que Rusard ne me voie. Mais Peeves l'a alerté et j'entends des pas lourds résonner dans un couloir proche. COURS POUR TA VIE ELINOR, COURS POUR TON CUL !<br>Je regarde à gauche, puis à droite ...

... Et deux bras m'attrapent brusquement, me tirant en arrière. Je me débats quelques secondes, avant de réaliser que je suis derrière une tapisserie, que je suis cachée, et que je viens donc de me faire sauver.

Puis je reconnais l'eau de toilette si coûteuse que porte quotidiennement le garçon que je hais.  
>Lucius Malefoy vient de me sauver d'une retenue, nous sommes dans un creux du mur derrière une tapisserie où il n'y a pas même assez de place pour bouger, et il me tient si serrée contre lui que je sens son torse contre mon dos et son souffle dans ma nuque. RÉPUGNANT.<br>C'est ... le genre d'étreinte qu'on ne réserve qu'à son amoureuse. Une étreinte si intime qu'il est en train de briser une bonne dizaine de règles de l'étiquette, et plus encore si l'on considère le fait qu'il va épouser ma sœur.

- Lucius, je murmure d'un ton cassant, lâche-moi tout de suite ! C'est absolument inapproprié !

- Il n'y a pas assez de place, il rétorque alors. Attends juste que Rusard passe.

Je suis donc forcée de patienter dans cette position embarrassante et plus que désagréable. ESPÈCE D'OBSÉDÉ. Heureusement, il ne faut que quelques instants pour que Rusard ne passe devant nous sans nous voir ni nous entendre.  
>Je m'écarte alors rapidement. Lucius arbore un insupportable air amusé, et marche à mes côtés jusqu'à notre salle commune. Sur tout le trajet, je m'écarte à chaque pas de quelques millimètres, jusqu'à ce que l'écart qui nous sépare dépasse un mètre.<p>

- Que faisais-tu dehors ? me demande-t-il une fois à l'intérieur.

- Je te retourne la question, je réponds sèchement.

- Je regardais le ciel, dit-il simplement.

Il me regarde quelques instants, avant de sourire étrangement.

- Je t'ai sauvé la mise.

Je grimace. J'espère bien qu'il ne pense pas que j'ai une dette envers lui, parce que si c'est le cas, elle a été LARGEMENT payée par la manière dont il a osé me tenir contre lui tout à l'heure. Je frissonne de dégoût.

- Je te remercie, je lâche rapidement avant de rejoindre mon dortoir.

Lucius a une capacité étonnante à se faire haïr sans même essayer. Stupéfiant.

* * *

><p><em>Très chère Mère,<br>Comment vas-tu ? Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit cette semaine. Tout se passe bien à Poudlard. Hyperion s'adapte à une vitesse folle ! Il n'est là que depuis un mois, mais il donne l'impression d'avoir connu ce château toute sa vie. Vous a-t-il annoncé qu'il est le meilleur élève de sa classe, et de loin ?_

_De mon côté, tout va bien. J'ai de bonnes notes dans la plupart des matières, et me situe presque toujours dans le haut du classement, surtout en Runes, Potions et Défense. Je suppose que tu as été mise au courant que j'ai arrêté l'Arithmancie ? Un an de cette matière barbare m'a suffi, et le professeur était d'accord, puisque je dépassais rarement le Piètre.  
><em>

_Emma est égale à elle-même, et agit en tout instant en vraie lady. Comme toujours, elle fréquente les élèves de bonnes familles et parvient à se faire des relations au Club de Slug. Elle est admirée par toute notre Maison. Mais à vrai dire, je m'inquiète un peu pour elle ; elle semble s'intéresser de trop près à des personnes dangereuses._

_Il y a certaines choses dont j'aimerais te parler bientôt. Pourras-tu m'accorder un peu de temps au cours des prochaines vacances, pour une discussion privée ? _

_Je t'embrasse fort ; transmets mes salutations à Père.  
>Elinor<em>

Ma lettre s'envole, entre les pattes de ma chouette Perle.  
>Je n'ai écrit qu'à ma mère ; j'ai arrêté d'envoyer des lettres à mon père depuis avril dernier. Il a toujours été sévère avec moi, et nos relations se sont dégradées, entraînant une chute progressive du nombre de lettres échangées.<br>Cet été, nous nous sommes adressés l'un à l'autre de ce ton froidement poli que l'on réserve généralement aux inconnus.

Enfin. Le problème n'est pas là. Je m'inquiète pour Emma. C'est d'ailleurs en grande partie à propos d'elle que je dois parler à Mère.

* * *

><p>Je sors du cours d'Etude des Runes en m'étirant longuement. Nous avions une version à faire pendant l'heure, une traduction plutôt ardue. Je ne m'inquiète pas une seconde ; la mienne était impeccable.<br>Je m'intéresse aux runes depuis que je suis gamine, et ma note la plus basse, en un an, fut un Effort Exceptionnel.  
>Evans me lance un regard inquisiteur ; elle est douée dans beaucoup de matières, mais malgré son niveau honorable en Runes, elle ne m'arrive pas à la cheville. Héhé.<p>

A chaque fois qu'elle arbore cet insupportable air victorieux quand elle a une meilleure note que moi, ou qu'elle prend une expression vexée lorsque je la bats, j'ai envie de la prendre par les épaules et de la secouer. De lui crier d'ouvrir les yeux et de réaliser que ça n'aura plus aucune importance d'ici quelques années, après Poudlard. Qu'à ce rythme elle va crever sans avoir rien eu le temps de faire de sa vie.

Mais je ne le fais pas. Une Fawley ne touche pas les Nés-Moldus. Une Fawley ne leur donne pas de conseils profonds.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, me dit passivement Milliana en me voyant arriver.

- C'est rien, je soupire.

Nous arrivons à la Grande Salle, pour nous rendre compte qu'il ne reste qu'une place à côté de Lucius, et une à côté de Regulus.  
>J'échange un regard avec Milliana.<p>

- Tu me dois ton dessert, lâche-t-elle finalement d'un ton plat. Ce type me terrifie.

- Tous les desserts que tu voudras, Milliana d'amour, je roucoule d'un ton affectueux.

Lucius n'a pas l'air enchanté mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Quant à moi, je me place à côté de mon cousin, le cadet des Black.

- Comment vas-tu, Regulus ? Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas parlé.

- Parfaitement bien, répond-il après m'avoir lancé un bref regard.

Regulus était un enfant assez faible, petit. Il souriait beaucoup, et lorsque nous étions gamins, c'est moi qui le protégeais des araignées.  
>Sirius avait tout pris, à la naissance : la beauté, le franc-parler, la force, et cette insolente capacité à réussir tout ce qu'il entreprenait.<br>Aujourd'hui, on ne le croirait pas, mais le plus lumineux des deux, c'était Regulus. Lorsqu'il souriait, on le comparait toujours à un soleil.

Maintenant, c'est lui qui se tourne vers les ténèbres. Et cela fait bien cinq ans que je n'ai vu autre chose qu'un sourire froid sur son joli visage. C'est assez triste ; l'enfant que nous surnommions Helios se transforme en Black.  
>Sirius le regrette-t-il ? Lui qui était si proche de son petit frère et qui lui parle de moins en moins, regrette-t-il de n'avoir pas été plus présent après sa Répartition à Gryffondor ?<p>

- Je n'ai pas vu Orion et Walburga depuis bien longtemps, j'ajoute. Se portent-ils bien ?

- A merveille.

Je lui lance une petite moue boudeuse, histoire de lui faire comprendre que je voudrais qu'il fasse un effort. Il soupire, visiblement pas enchanté et peu habitué aux discussions normales entre camarades.

- Les affaires de Père se portent bien, ajoute-t-il lentement, et Mère est ravie de la demande en mariage de Rodolphus à Bellatrix. Alors, oui, tout va bien.

-Transmets-leur mes salutations, je réponds alors.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Il garde le silence pendant plusieurs minutes, avant d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau.

- Comment va ta famille ? demande-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

- Euh, bien, je suppose.

Je suis surprise qu'il ait repris la parole, lui qui est si réservé. Mais je me reprends.

- Emma va très bien. Hyperion s'habitue rapidement à sa Maison, il a l'air d'y être heureux. La santé de Mère s'améliore, et Père ... Père semble se porter comme un charme.

Il hoche lentement la tête.

- Dis-leur que je serais ravi de leur rendre visite bientôt ... et transmets tous mes vœux de rétablissements à ta mère, finit-il d'un ton plus hésitant encore.

Je hoche vaguement la tête, préférant ne pas repenser à tout ça. Les Sangs-Purs ne montrent pas leurs faiblesses. Mais l'état de santé de Mère n'est passé inaperçu auprès de personne. Si les autres n'en parlent pas d'un ton moqueur, c'est sans doute parce qu'ils ont peur de la réaction de Père.  
>S'attaquer verbalement à la femme d'Edgar Fawley est pratiquement synonyme de mort.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : Voela voela. Merci de vos commentaires, c'est toujours sympa d'avoir des trucs à lire, même si on me menace de me frapper avec du salami !**_

**_A bientôôôt :D_**


	4. Personne ne respecte mon sommeil

**_A/N : Salut. Euh. Désolée du retard. J'ai écrit ce chapitre depuis un moment, mais je ne trouvais jamais le temps de le recopier sur ordi ^^'_**

**_(Oui, je commence toujours par écrire sur un cahier. C'est plus pratique.)_**

**_BREF, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre, il part un peu dans tous les sens, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira assez pour ne PAS me tuer à l'aide de Molester Moon ni venir me frapper avec du salami pendant la nuit AHEM-SANDRA-AHEM._**

**_Bonne lecture :D_**

* * *

><p><em>Ma chère Elinor,<em>

_Nous sommes ravis que tout se déroule bien pour vous trois. _

_Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je retrouve mes forces, et il est certain que ma santé s'améliore tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter pour moi._

_Je me doutais bien que tu allais abandonner l'Arithmancie, tu as débuté cette matière par fierté. Vouloir cumuler plusieurs options est très honorable, mais dans ton cas, je sais que c'était uniquement pour essayer de prouver aux autres que tu pouvais être douée partout. Je suis cependant ravie que tu excelles dans la plupart des autres matières._

_Nous attendons avec impatience de vous revoir tous les trois. Comme tu l'as dit, les vacances arrivent bientôt. A ce moment-là, nous pourrons bien sûr parler comme tu le voulais. J'ai moi-même certaines choses à te dire._

_D'ailleurs, pourrais-tu saluer ton professeur de Défense pour moi ? Il fut mon mentor au Ministère. _

_Au fait, tu ne devrais pas tarder à recevoir une invitation. Je te laisse la surprise …_

_Je t'embrasse très fort._

_Veille sur ton petit frère._

Je termine ma lecture d'un œil rapide. Mon prof a connu Mère ? Elle devait être terrifiée lorsqu'elle bossait avec lui. Car oui, ma mère a travaillé au Ministère. Ayant fait partie des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion à Poudlard, elle a pu devenir stagiaire au bureau des Aurors à seulement dix-neuf ans. Au prix de nombreux efforts, bien sûr. Le nom d'une grande famille ouvre beaucoup de portes, surtout lorsqu'on est une Black, mais les Aurors recherchent avant tout des gens doués, capable de se défendre et de défendre les autres.

Père aurait préféré qu'elle ne travaille pas – ils se sont mariés lorsqu'elle sortait à peine de l'école – mais il était si amoureux qu'il n'a même pas réellement essayé de la pousser à arrêter.

De toute façon, environ cinq ans plus tard, à la suite de ma naissance, elle décida de ne plus travailler.

Je suppose que l'invitation dont elle parle concerne les fiançailles de Rodolphus et Bellatrix ce n'est un secret pour personne que leurs parents respectifs ont décidé de les marier.  
>Cette fille m'a toujours effrayée. Elle a dix-neuf ans et éprouve un tel dégoût pour les sorciers de sang impur que son visage se tord dès qu'elle se trouve en leur présence. Les seuls moments où son visage s'illumine sont ceux où la discussion tourne autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres dont l'influence est de plus en plus impressionnante.<p>

La dernière phrase de la lettre de Mère indique clairement qu'elle est aussi consciente que moi qu'Hyperion pourrait être une cible potentielle des Serpentards. Les plus extrémistes, en tout cas. Ceux qui trouveraient intolérable qu'il n'attaque pas ses propres camarades de Maison, et pourraient le traiter de « traître à son sang ».  
>Je replie ma lettre, et remarque que Milliana a les mains crispées sur la sienne. Je pose ma main sur son bras en lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Ses yeux se voilent et deviennent infiniment las. Elle me tend sa très courte missive.<p>

_Arrête donc de faire l'enfant et comporte-toi comme la digne héritière de la famille Selwyn. Après Poudlard, tu épouseras le fils Parkinson, et tu prolongeras notre lignée. Renonce à tes stupides études, tu n'es pas une sauvage. C'est un ordre._

- Merde.

- Tu l'as dit, grommelle-t-elle.

Je prends sa main, et elle se met à serrer la mienne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- C'est mon père, le despote de la famille, soupire-t-elle. J'ai encore quatre ans pour faire en sorte qu'il change d'avis.

- Et sinon ?

- …

Elle ferme les yeux.

- Je ne serai jamais la parfaite enfant qu'ils voulaient. J'espérais simplement qu'ils finiraient par l'accepter, et accorder de l'importance à ce que _moi_ je veux. Si mon père ne change pas d'avis … je pense que je préfère encore m'en aller.

Je m'étouffe. Elle me regarde d'un air mortellement sérieux.

- Je ne dis pas que ça arrivera. Je ne sais même pas si j'en aurais le courage, dans un premier temps. C'est bien une qualité qui me fait défaut, sinon je serais avec les autres abrutis de Gryffondor. Mais ça finira par arriver. Ce n'est pas seulement une histoire de mariage sans amour. C'est une histoire de choix. Je comprends qu'ils veulent que notre lignée reste pure, mais je refuse de rester assise et de regarder d'autres personnes dicter ma vie.

A cet instant, je l'admire infiniment. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais assez de courage pour refuser mon mariage ou même partir après avoir été mariée. Ce serait considéré comme une trahison envers ma famille, et je prendrais le risque d'en être reniée.

- Et puis, ajoute-t-elle plus doucement, toutes nos familles sont plus ou moins liées. Ce connard de Parkinson est mon cousin au troisième degré. Ce n'est pas monstrueusement proche, mais le taux de consanguinité augmente énormément depuis quelques décennies, et les familles sont si proches les unes des autres que beaucoup disparaissent et que d'ici quelques siècles, il n'en restera qu'une. Je préférerais épouser un étranger, ça sera un risque de moins pour mes futurs enfants. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient malformés ou Cracmols.

Je grimace. C'est ce qui me dégoûte dans l'idée d'épouser une personne liée à ma famille. Il suffit de voir à quel point les membres de différentes familles très proches se ressemblent physiquement. Il y a énormément de blonds chez les Malefoy -ce qui explique peut-être leur connerie congénitale-, les Weasley sont absolument tous roux ... Enfin, eux ne comptent pas vraiment, c'est plutôt que les gènes des cheveux roux doivent être vraiment très, très très trèèèès forts dans cette famille.  
>Sur ce point, les familles lambdas sont beaucoup plus évoluées. Il n'y a que les Sangs-Purs désespérés de prolonger une lignée dépourvue de la moindre goutte de sang impur qui se fichent complètement de la consanguinité. Ils devraient s'en inquiéter, pourtant. Mais mes parents ont pris en compte ce critère : les plus proches de nous sont les Black, qui sont mes cousins au quatrième degré. Même si je ne me vois absolument pas épouser l'un d'eux.<p>

- N'en parlons plus pour le moment, veux-tu ? soupire Milliana en chiffonnant sa lettre.

- D'accord, j'acquiesce en gardant sa main dans la mienne.

Elle me lance un petit sourire reconnaissant.  
>Milliana aura toujours mon soutien.<p>

* * *

><p>Je me réveille en sursaut. Un hurlement de loup, long et répété, m'a tirée de mon sommeil. Je tente de respirer profondément et de me calmer.<p>

Finalement, ça n'est pas plus mal que je sois réveillée je faisais un cauchemar épouvantable. Milliana était morte et je transportais ses os dans mon sac, sans le savoir. Quelle horreur.  
>Je me lève, encore ensommeillée, me sentant nerveuse. Il y a quelque chose de déplaisant dehors, au niveau de la Forêt Interdite. Et sans savoir ce que c'est, j'ai tout de même une forte impression de déjà-vu, et la sensation qu'il ne faut pas que je m'en approche.<br>Je décide de descendre dans la salle commune. Après un rêve aussi horrible, je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir tout de suite, de toute façon.

- Elinor ? s'étonne une personne assise en bas.

- Regulus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je réfléchissais, répond-il en haussant les épaules.

- A … trois heures du matin ?

Il ne répond pas et étouffe un bâillement. Il a l'air épuisé, de lourdes cernes pèsent sous ses yeux et son teint est blafard. Je m'assois sur le fauteuil en face de lui, et ferme tous les boutons de mon gilet. La salle commune n'est pas glaciale de jour, mais le feu s'est éteint, et comme nous sommes sous le lac ...

- Tu devrais te coucher, je lui fais remarquer. Tu n'as pas un entraînement de Quidditch demain matin ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ? je propose en souriant.

Il me jette un regard noir, l'air éberlué. Je soupire.

- Je plaisantais. Tu n'as vraiment pas d'humour, Reg.

Nous sursautons tous les deux. Le surnom m'a échappé. Ça doit bien faire cinq ou six ans que je ne l'ai pas appelé comme ça.  
>Ses épaules se crispent, et il détourne le regard.<br>C'est un peu triste il semble avoir complètement oublié ce que sont les rapports humains.

- Je vais me coucher, dit-il alors en se levant. Tu devrais faire de même.

- Tu as raison, je réponds en me levant aussi.

Prise d'une impulsion bizarre, je m'approche de lui et dépose un baiser sur sa joue, avant de me détourner.

- Dors bien, Regulus.

Que t'est-il dont arrivé, Helios ?

* * *

><p>- Elinor. Elinor. Elinoooor.<p>

Je grogne. Quelqu'un me secoue l'épaule. Qui est l'horrible personne me tirant de mon si précieux sommeil ? Crains ma colère, malheureux !

- Lève-toi ou je te pousse contre Malefoy dès que j'en ai l'occasion, dit Milliana d'un ton neutre.

- JE SUIS DEBOUT JE SUIS DEBOUT JE SUIS DEBOUT !

Elle me lance un petit sourire satisfait. Quelle garce.

- Et donc ? je dis en baillant. Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à me réveiller aux aurores un samedi ?

- Il est pratiquement onze heures.

- C'est bien ce que je dis.

C'est le week-end, j'ai besoin de mes treize heures de sommeil par nuit !  
>Milliana ne voit visiblement pas les choses de la même façon. Elle soupire, puis me lance des vêtements attrapés au hasard. Dont une écharpe.<p>

Elle compte donc me traîner dehors.

- Crève.

Je replonge sous ma couette, mais elle n'a pas l'intention de me laisser dormir.

- J'en déduis que te retrouver dans les bras de Malefoy ne te-

- C'est bon, je râle. Je me lève, sale monstre sans cœur.

- Parfait. Je veux aller voir Hagrid.

Je me fige.

- ... Et c'est pour CA que tu me jettes hors de mon lit douillet ? je demande d'un ton perplexe et exaspéré.

- J'ai besoin de ses conseils, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seule.

Je grogne une nouvelle fois, mais finis quand même par l'accompagner dans le Parc. Pour me venger de ce réveil, je râle sur tout le chemin, et l'exaspère tant qu'elle finit par se boucher les oreilles.  
>Bien fait.<br>En arrivant, nous avons le temps d'apercevoir une sorte de limace géante avant de frapper à la porte. Eurk.

- Hm ? Selwyn et Fawley ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? demande Hagrid d'une voix pâteuse.

- Bonjour Hagrid, dit poliment Milliana. J'aimerais vous demander quelques conseils, Lady va bientôt mettre bas.

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Lady est hippogriffe de la famille Selwyn. Le visage d'Hagrid sillumine littéralement. Il nous invite à entrer et nous propose du thé que nous acceptons, en déclinant poliment ses biscuits durs comme la roche, prétextant avoir déjà mangé -ce qui n'est pas mon cas, je le rappelle, ma chère meilleure amie m'ayant cruellement tirée du lit.  
>A chaque fois que je me retrouve ici, je suis surprise par la quantité de trucs bizarres. Des œufs de toutes sortes, des boîtes franchement louches qui frétillent -je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans-, des bocaux bizarres … mais curieusement, c'est un endroit très chaleureux. Au sens propre comme au figuré -on meurt tellement de chaud qu'on se croirait dans l'antre d'un dragon.<p>

Nous restons dans la cabane d'Hagrid pendant une vingtaine d'interminables minutes, et je réussis enfin à nous faire partir. Ce n'est pas horrible d'être ici, mais je meurs de faim et il y a des sujets de discussion un peu moins dégoûtants que la façon dont mettent bas les femelles hippogriffes.

- Bien, ce fut très instructif, je déclare en m'étirant. Maintenant, je saurai que la femelle a tendance à ruer et donner des coups de sabots à n'importe quelle personne trop proche quand elle met bas. Si jamais tu es là quand ça arrive, tu risques d'y passer.

- Lady ne me ferait jamais de mal, affirme-t-elle.

Elle dit vrai. Les Selwyn ont acquis un hippogriffe pour le simple plaisir de posséder une créature rare et coûteuse. Mais les hippogriffes, ça peut être dangereux. Il a fallu du temps – et de nombreux pots-de-vin – pour convaincre le Ministère qu'ils étaient capables de s'en occuper.

Milliana avait sept ans lorsque l'animal est arrivé, et elle l'a immédiatement nommée Lady. Elle s'en est occupée chaque jour, a insisté pour être la personne qui lui donnerait à manger, et lorsque Lady était malade, elle était toujours là pour l'apaiser lorsque le guérisseur venait -les hippogriffes sont méfiants, après tout. Depuis, Lady la laisse la monter dès qu'elle le veut, et je pense que Milliana n'a même plus besoin de s'incliner pour l'approcher, mais elle le fait quand même à chaque fois. Par respect.

En revenant de chez Hagrid, nous croisons l'équipe de Quidditch de notre Maison. Je retiens une grimace en apercevant Lucius, qui est poursuiveur.

- Tiens, Elinor et Selwyn, remarque-t-il justement.

Voyez donc la différence de familiarité ! Pourquoi suis-je la SEULE que tu appelles par son prénom, alors que tu connais Milliana depuis aussi longtemps que moi ? HEIN ? Tu vas épouser ma SOEUR , abruti !

- Bon entraînement, Rodolphus ? je demande au capitaine.

- Pas trop mal, répond-il en souriant d'un air satisfait. Regulus est de plus en plus doué. On va écraser les autres, pour les prochains matchs.

Regulus détourne les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Oh, il n'est pas énorme -il est même plutôt minuscule- mais c'est un sourire. Et ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu sourire réellement que je m'en sens presque choquée.

Ça lui va bien.

- C'est super ! Je vous aurais bien souhaité bonne chance, mais vous n'en aurez pas besoin, amprs contentez-vous de les éclater !

L'équipe part d'excellente humeur et Milliana rentre dans la salle commune, pendant que je me dirige vers les cuisines. Mon estomac s'est transformé en une sorte de monstre sportif qui dépense beaucoup et a besoin de beaucoup. Ou en boulimique, je ne sais pas encore.

En arrivant devant les cuisines, je retrouve une silhouette familière.

- Potter, je dis en le saluant d'un signe de tête.

- Fawley, répond-il en me regardant suspicieusement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je vais aux cuisines, je réponds d'un ton qui laisse clairement comprendre que ça me semble évident et qu'il n'est qu'un demeuré pour ne pas l'avoir compris.

L'art du non-dit, par Elinor Fawley.

Je chatouille la poire sous ses yeux atterrés, et entre dans la salle immense, puis demande une part de crumble.  
>J'invite Potter à s'asseoir à ma table tandis qu'il me fixe en se demandant sans doute ce qu'il fout avec une Serpentard et pourquoi nous ne sommes pas encore en train de nous entretuer.<p>

- Comment va Sirius ? je demande distraitement en attaquant ma part.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répond-il en se hérissant.

Bon. Monsieur a décidé d'être chiant. Soit.

- C'est mon cousin. Il est un abruti parmi une bande d'abrutis, mais il reste un membre de ma famille, alors ça me semble normal de demander de ses nouvelles de temps en temps, et ceux qui ne le comprennent pas sont généralement des arriérés. Il va bien, alors ?

- Très bien.

Je ne sais si Potter est assez con pour ne pas avoir compris que je viens de l'insulter, ou s'il a décidé de passer au-dessus – auquel cas il est remarquablement aimable, aujourd'hui.

Je sirote le jus de pêche que je viens de demander, puis hoche la tête d'un air appréciateur.

- Tant mieux. Et mon frère ?

- Pourquoi irait-il mal ? demande-t-il d'un ton perplexe.

- Je ne dis pas qu'il va mal, je demande s'il va bien. C'est totalement différent.

Je soupire en voyant son air perdu. Les Gryffondors sont vraiment mous du cerveau.

En un sens, il a de la chance. Il est né dans la lumière, vit dans la lumière, et a choisi d'y rester. Sirius, lui, essaye de faire les mêmes choix, contre l'avis de sa famille toute entière. Et puis, il n'est pas angélique. Sirius a une grande part sombre, qui le pousse à faire des choix dangereux, pour lui et pour les autres. Il se fiche de se mettre en danger, mais il serait parfaitement capable de mettre les autres en danger aussi. Sirius est égoïste.

- Écoute. Je vis dans un milieu de Serpentards. Mais dans ma famille, on n'a jamais eu aucun doute sur la Maison dans laquelle Hyperion allait atterrir. Ce gosse est né Gryffondor. Chez nous, on s'en fiche tant qu'il est heureux, mais certains Serpentards pourraient tenter de le ramener de l'autre côté de la barrière. Hyperion n'est pas comme toi. Notre famille n'est pas la tienne. Les autres familles de Sangs-Purs pourraient estimer qu'il doit avoir sa place parmi … parmi les ténèbres.

Je murmure ce dernier mot. Il frissonne, comprenant à quoi je fais allusion.

-De mon côté, j'estime que la seule place qui lui convient est du côté de la lumière. Je m'assure du mieux que je peux qu'ils ne l'approcheront pas, mais je ne peux pas avoir les yeux partout. C'est pour ça que Sirius m'a dit qu'il ferait en sorte de veiller sur lui.

Il hoche lentement la tête. Au moins, j'ai pu lui faire comprendre, en quelque sorte, que je ne suis pas son ennemie. Que je n'ai rien contre l'idée que mon frère soit chez les Gryffondors, que je ne veux pas faire de lui un Mangemort.

- Il va bien. Il n'arrête pas de sourire, et s'est fait plein d'amis. Mary, Mason … Jake Montgomery aussi, et Anna Luciano.

Je manque de sursauter. Un Sang-Mêlé et une Née-Moldue ? Heu. Bon. Et bien. Pourquoi pas, après tout.

- Il semble avoir de bonnes notes, défend ses amis lorsque d'autres élèves les emmerdent. T'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui, tout le monde l'adore.

Je souris, rassurée. À vrai dire, ça ne m'étonne pas, Hyperion est très sociable. Je remercie Potter et pars rejoindre Milliana dans notre salle commune.  
>Mon petit frère ira bien.<p>

Mais qu'en est-il de ma sœur ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : Voela. Vous avez aimé ? :3**_

_**Si c'est le cas, y a un petit bouton "post review" en bas, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps !**_

_**Sinon, y a aussi le bouton "follow/fav" en haut, encore plus facile x)**_


	5. Rosier l'arriéré (ça rime !)

_**A/N : WAAAAAH JE SUIS TROP EN RETARD DÉSOLÉE DÉSOLÉE DÉSOLÉ_**É**__**É**__**É**_E !**_

_**Non sérieusement, entre les moments où j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire et ceux où j'ai eu la flemme, ça a été un peu long de pondre ce chapitre.  
>En fait, il était déjà presque intégralement rédigé, puis je me suis rendue compte que je préférais en intégrer un autre avant. Donc voilà. C'est celui-ci.<br>J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, et bonne lecture- NAAAAN PAS LE SALAMI SANDRA, TOUT CE QUE TU VOUDRAS MAIS PAS LE SALAMI ;_;**_

* * *

><p>- Elinor, ça va ?<p>

Milliana me regarde d'un air soucieux. Je tente de lui adresser un sourire rassurant, mais vu sa tête peu convaincue, je dois sans doute ressembler à un canard émo constipé. Chiotte.

- T'en fais pas, je suis juste fatiguée.

C'est un euphémisme. Je suis tellement crevée que je risque de m'endormir dans ma purée. C'est bon pour la peau au moins, la bouillie de patate au jus de gigot ?  
>Notre cours précédent était celui de Défense. Et même pour quelqu'un comme moi, Sirius et ses amis, ou d'autres élèves qui se débrouillent sans problème le reste du temps, Shepard a été impitoyable. Nous avons dû affronter nos peurs les plus profondes, révélées par un Epouvantard.<p>

Tous les élèves de quatrième année qui étaient là pour ce cours sont anormalement silencieux dans la Grande Salle.

Il y a eu de tout. Des Détraqueurs, des rats, des Sinistros, des araignées, une mare de sang poisseux coulant de l'armoire, voire même un _clown_. Je comprends un peu Evans, ces machins ont l'air de sortir tout droit des enfers. On montre vraiment ça aux enfants chez les Moldus ? Quelle bande de malades.  
>Il n'empêche qu'il avait un certain air de famille avec elle : lui aussi avait une chevelure de démon.<p>

Oui d'accord, les cheveux c'est vraiment facile comme attaque.  
>... Surtout quand on est roux.<p>

Bref, on a quand même vu certaines peurs qui sortaient du lot. Sirius a laissé voir à tout le monde qu'il est terrifié par sa grand-mère paternelle, Melania Black -anciennement MacMillan- qui était tellement déçue de ne pas avoir eu de petite-fille à chouchouter -sa fille n'ayant eu que deux garçons- qu'elle s'amusait à habiller Sirius en fille quand il était petit. Autant dire qu'il s'est mis à frissonner en la voyant s'approcher de lui et qu'il s'est senti plutôt embarrassé.  
>Avec la honte qu'il s'est tapé, ça ne m'étonne pas.<p>

J'ai donc gentiment décidé de le renommer Siria.  
>Héhé.<p>

Pettigrow m'a fait tellement pitié que je n'ai même pas le cœur de me moquer de lui. Il a illustré un magnifique cas de **Cubiculacetophobie.**

Ce mec a peur de voir _des lézards tomber dans son lit_.

...

C'est vachement ciblé comme phobie quand même. Il a pas peur des lézards en général, pas peur qu'une de ces bestioles grimpe sur sa couette, pas peur qu'une araignée ou un perce-oreilles tombe du baldaquin pour lui arriver sur le nez. Non, sa** plus grande peur** est **qu'un lézard tombe sur son lit**. Si ça se trouve, il faut que le lézard tombe parfaitement à la verticale et touche un certain coin de sa couette pour qu'il soit effrayé, sinon c'est juste une bestiole embêtante qu'il peut faire partir d'une pichenette.  
>Finalement, Sirius n'est pas tombé sur la peur la plus conne.<p>

Evan, lui, a vu Rabastan Lestrange le fouetter avec sa cravate.  
>Bon. Pourquoi pas, après tout.<br>C'est vrai que Rabastan est pas le mec avec lequel on se sent le plus à l'aise. Surtout quand il se met à ricaner sans raison en regardant quelqu'un.

D'ailleurs, vous saviez que Rabastan ne sourit pas quand il rit ? Son visage reste parfaitement neutre. C'est sans doute ça qui le rend encore plus flippant.

Milliana s'est sentie un peu plus mal. Sa peur était plus ... intime. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée en face de l'armoire, l'Epouvantard s'est transformé pour prendre l'apparence de son père. Aïe.  
>Qui la regardait, l'air fou de rage, s'approchant en levant le bras pour la frapper.<p>

Elle est devenue livide. Mais elle a repris ses esprits, et a levé sa baguette en jetant le sortilège Riddikulus.

Et bien papa Selwyn s'est retrouvé affublé d'une magnifique robe de mariée agrémentée de jolis volants et de dentelle, en se tenant au bras de Parkinson -le vrai Parkinson n'a d'ailleurs pas eu l'air ravi du tout en voyant ça.

Quant à moi ... Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Et si seulement la Défense était le seul de mes soucis ! Hier, Hyperion m'a avoué que ses amis de Gryffondor avaient été emmerdés par des Serpentards de sixième année, et que lorsqu'il leur a demandé d'arrêter - de manière très polie car mon petit frère ne se montre jamais insolent -, Rabastan l'a fixé d'un air blessé, perplexe. Comme s'il le prenait comme une attaque personnelle.  
>Comme si Hyperion l'avait trahi, et avec lui tous les sorciers de Sang-Pur qui devraient vivre liés entre eux et mépriser les autres.<br>C'est ça, ouais. Et vivons tous ensemble en harmonie dans le monde des licornes qui vomissent des arcs-en-ciel.

En plus de ça, je dors exceptionnellement mal en ce moment. Je n'arrête pas de me réveiller en sursaut, je suis tellement épuisée en journée que parfois je m'endors en cours ou dans la Salle Commune. Tellement crevée que par moments, je n'ai plus ni la notion du temps ni de l'espace. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un endroit où je n'avais même pas conscience d'être venue. Comme si je me réveillais après avoir été un peu somnolente.  
>Je sors d'une salle alors que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte d'y être entrée. Je suis en train de marcher avec Milliana et soudainement, je suis assise dans la Salle Commune.<p>

Affreusement perturbant. Ça arrive très peu souvent, heureusement.  
>Enfin. Tout cela est sans doute lié au manque de sommeil. Et mon <em>hypersensibilité aux fluctuations et mobilités magiques<em>, comme la nomment les adultes, -et les médecins, oui d'accord j'ai un problème J'Y PEUX RIEN- n'arrange sans doute rien.

* * *

><p>- TA GUEULE, ENFOIRÉ DE FÉTICHISTE !<p>

- QUOI ?! MOI, UN FÉTICHISTE ? D'OÙ TU SORS CA, PÉTASSE ?

- ON T'A TOUS VU TE FAIRE FOUETTER PAR LA CRAVATE DE LESTRANGE EN DÉFENSE. C'EST SUSPECT. VOUS LES AVEZ DEPUIS QUAND, CES OCCUPATIONS, HEIN ?

- MAIS ... MAIS JE T'EMMERDE !

Milliana soupire et penche la tête d'un centimètre pour esquiver le flacon d'encre qu'Evan m'a lancé -avec une précision plutôt aléatoire, soit dit en passant : elle est à cinq mètres de moi.

- HAHA, TU SAIS VRAIMENT PAS VISER, ESPÈCE DE SOUS-MER- AÏEUH !

Je viens de me prendre un grimoire dans la gueule.  
>Ok. Si ce connard veut la guerre, il va l'avoir.<p>

...

- Huff ... espèce ... de ... salopard ...

- Ta gueule ... Pff, je vais te ... tuer ...

Je suis actuellement sur le sol, en train de tenter de ramper vers cet enfoiré de Rosier pour lui poutrer sa face. Il peine à respirer et n'arrive pas à se relever, et envoie un poing trop tremblant pour être menaçant vers moi.  
>La bataille la plus mythique de tous les temps prend place.<p>

- Mais ... MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ? hurle Rodolphus en arrivant.

Puis il me voit, et ouvre de grands yeux.  
>... Euh. Effectivement, notre position actuelle peut prêter à confusion. Je suis à califourchon sur Rosier, en train de tenter de l'étrangler avec mon écharpe. Malgré le peu de forces qui me restent, je suis plutôt fière de moi : il est en train de prendre une jolie couleur bleutée. Personnellement, je crois que c'est entre le Cobalt et le Marine. Une pure oeuvre d'art.<p>

- ... Elinor ?

Oh merde.  
>Merde.<br>Merdum merdae.

Ma sœur est entrée avec Rodolphus.

* * *

><p>Autant vous dire que je me suis farci l'engueulade du siècle. Emma est passée par toutes les couleurs existantes en voyant ce que j'étais en train de faire. Elle est d'abord devenue toute blanche, puis rose Incarnadin, puis rouge Vermeil, violet Evêque, vert Empire, et enfin bleu Barbeau. J'aurais trouvé ça joli s'il n'y avait pas eu de superposition au moment où elle passait d'une couleur à une autre. Rien de plus laid qu'un mélange violet et vert.<p>

Je ris, je ris, mais ça n'a vraiment pas été un moment sympa. Elle m'a balancé à la tête le fait que j'étais totalement indigne de la famille Fawley, que j'agissais comme une sauvage et que c'était à se demander si je n'étais pas plutôt issue de l'accouplement entre un troll et une chimère -mais elle l'a dit de manière plus polie ; Emma rend n'importe quelle tournure insultante distinguée.  
>Etant donné que la première tête d'une chimère est celle d'un lion, et que son corps et sa deuxième tête sont ceux d'une chèvre, j'ai été plutôt vexée.<p>

C'est vraiment entravant, toutes ces contraintes chez les Sangs-Purs. On se croirait toujours au 19ème siècle. La plupart des Sangs-Mêlés, voire même une partie des Sangs-Purs dissidents comme les Potter ou les Weasley, eux, évoluent comme les Moldus. Ils inventent des technologies, utilisent même des _objets Moldus _dans la vie de tous les jours. A côté de ça, nous, on doit se tenir le plus éloigné possible d'eux. Il faut rester digne, distingué, froid, droit. Alors que depuis ma naissance, les adolescentes du monde Moldu, voire les sorcières au Sang-Mêlé, déchirent à moitié leurs vêtements aux concerts des Beatles. (Sirius m'a plus ou moins rapidement initiée à tous les genres musicaux du monde Moldu, tout content de pouvoir intéresser une autre Sang-Pure à des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas chercher à connaître. Pour lui, c'était surtout un gigantesque bras d'honneur à sa famille : non seulement il ne comptait pas se ranger comme ses parents le voulaient, mais en plus il arrivait à élargir un peu l'esprit d'une personne de sa famille.)

Quand j'étais petite, lorsque mon père travaillait et que ma sœur était à Poudlard, ma mère m'emmenait en cachette dans des lieux où il y avait peu de sorciers. Elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas en parler au reste de ma famille, parce-que c'était des choses qu'ils ne sauraient comprendre.  
>Le fait que les Moldus avaient un minimum de valeur, et leurs inventions aussi.<p>

Maintenant, depuis quelques temps, les seules attentions que m'accorde ma sœur consistent à me reprocher de ne pas être assez digne -et pourtant, j'ai énormément de fierté- et de ne pas adopter en permanence une attitude distinguée, éloignée du ridicule.  
>Et bien c'est extrêmement chiant. Je m'amuse bien plus quand je me laisse aller. Tenez, Evan, par exemple. Lui se montrait juste intrigué, froidement poli quand on était des petits de première année. Et maintenant, on s'engueule comme des Chartiers. Mais si, vous savez, ces créatures qui ressemblent à des gros furets et qui savent parler, mais seulement pour dire des insultes. Et parfois, on fait des conneries ensemble, avec d'autres camarades.<p>

J'ai dit que je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise avec lui. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. C'est un connard, mais il est sympa. Je l'aime bien. Et je me retrouve souvent dans des situations complètement absurdes mais hilarantes quand il est là.

Le seul problème que j'ai avec lui ... C'est l'éducation anti-Nés-Moldus qu'il a reçue. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas son unique sujet de conversation. Les sorciers au Sang-Pur ont beau généralement trouver importante la pureté du sang, ce n'est pas la seule chose qui les caractérise. Evan a des passions en dehors de ça, il n'est pas seulement un Sang-Pur, il est un être humain avant tout. Il parle de beaucoup d'autres choses. Mais quand ce sujet arrive sur le tapis ... il me fait un peu peur. Pas autant que Rabastan, mais quand même.

Enfin bref. Rodolphus nous a ordonné de nettoyer _à la main_ la Salle Commune -qui s'était transformée en champ de bataille à cause de nous. Je ne sais même pas d'où ça sort, mais on s'est tapé dessus avec des romans sentimentaux et j'ai tenté de l'assommer à l'aide d'une patte d'autruche.  
>Je ne sais pas si c'est commun à toutes les Salles Communes, mais on trouve des trucs sacrément bizarres dans la notre. Des choses qui ont l'air de sortir tout droit de la cabane de Hagrid.<p>

- Bon, t'as fini de glander, Rosier ? je m'impatiente. Je suis la seule à bosser, là !

- C'est de ta faute de toute façon, siffle-t-il. J'ai aucun remords à te laisser te démerder toute seule. T'avais qu'à pas passer ton temps à me dire que j'étais stupide. Et c'est toi qui as lancé ce débat stupide.

- C'est de ma faute si t'es con ? je lâche en me hérissant. J'avais raison, c'est tout.

Oui, parce qu'il faut savoir qu'on ne s'est pas disputés à partir de rien.  
>Nous étions plusieurs à travailler sur notre devoir de Défense dans la Salle Commune. Qui s'est transformé en débat entre nous tous sur les créatures les plus géniales.<p>

Evan et moi avons commencé à nous disputer -lui trouve les minotaures très puissants, mais je considère qu'ils n'ont pas la moindre chance de tenir plus de dix secondes face aux merveilleuses créatures que sont les griffons.  
>Puis à nous menacer. Puis à nous jeter des sorts. Et enfin à nous balancer carrément les objets qui traînaient autour de nous.<br>La quasi-totalité des autres élèves ont déserté la salle de peur de se faire ouvrir la gorge par un maléfice.

Milliana, elle, n'en avait rien à foutre. Elle a formé une bulle de silence autour d'elle pour pouvoir continuer tranquillement à lire son manuel de Défense, puis est partie manger.  
>Oui, c'est actuellement l'heure du dîner, mais qu'à cause de cet abruti de Rosier je suis obligée de finir de ranger.<p>

Quel enfoiré.

* * *

><p>Une lettre courte, rédigée sur un élégant papier, lourd, épais. Une calligraphie impeccable. Et ils vont droit au but.<p>

_Vous êtes cordialement invité à vous joindre à nous pour les fiançailles de Rodolphus Lestrange et Bellatrix Black.  
>La réception aura lieu dans le manoir de Cygnus et Druella Black, en la soirée du 15 octobre.<br>Nous attendons votre visite._

Dites-moi ... Y a que chez les Moldus et les Sangs-Impurs qu'on nous laisse le choix d'assister à des réceptions ? Non parce-qu'il me semble bien avoir entendu qu'ils accompagnent toujours l'invitation d'une question du genre "Pourrez-vous y assister ?" Avec une case "oui" et une case "non". Ici, c'est presque comme si on nous avait mis deux cases "oui". Pas le choix.

A la table des Serpentards, Evan lève sa lettre et me la montre avec un sourire en coin. Oui, je sais que tu es aussi invité, Rosier. C'est normal. Tu es un sang-pur, et Druella Rosier est ta tante; ce qui fait de Bella l'une de tes cousines les plus proches.  
>Emma replie délicatement sa lettre et la range soigneusement dans son enveloppe. Elle s'entend assez bien avec Bellatrix. Elle est un peu une version non psychotique et beaucoup moins extrémiste de Bella.<br>Lucius me regarde d'un air intéressé, ce qui me fait frissonner. Je peux le lire dans ses yeux. _J'ai hâte de te voir à cette réception, puisque tu n'étais jamais là à celles d'avant. _C'est vrai : j'ai toujours pu y échapper jusque là. D'abord parce que j'étais trop jeune, ensuite parce que je trouvais toujours le moyen de malencontreusement tomber malade juste avant les réceptions chez les Malefoy. Ma mère restait à mon chevet peu avant d'y aller, me regardant d'un air absolument pas inquiet. Elle n'était pas dupe, évidemment. Je pouvais même voir une étincelle d'amusement dans ses yeux.

"_Repose-toi bien pour aller mieux_", me disait-elle avant d'y aller. Puis elle déposait un verre de jus dans lequel elle avait ajouté quelques gouttes de sirop d'Ellébore. Bah oui, ça combat les effets d'une potion à base de Genet Epineux, une plante toxique. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne suis pas prête à me suicider pour échapper à une réception ! j'en avais avalé très peu, et j'ai pris un antidote juste après. Je n'ai juste pas respecté la troisième loi de Golpalott : l'antidote n'était pas égal à la somme des ingrédients du poison. Et franchement, c'est le poison le plus faible que j'aie jamais concocté. Il n'y avait aucun risque.

A la table des Gryffondors, Sirius grimace devant sa lettre avant de la déchirer. Ses amis le regardent bizarrement, mais il hausse les épaules, histoire de leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas à s'inquiéter. Il a beau adopter cette attitude, je sais que ça le dégoûte. Il était proche de Bellatrix, quand il était plus jeune. Il hait de tout son être ce qu'elle est devenue. Malheureusement, si Orion Black semble avoir totalement abandonné l'éducation de son fils et ne lui adresse presque plus la parole, Walburga va de toute évidence le forcer à assister à la réception.

- Tu seras là, cette fois ?

Je sursaute. Je pourrais presque croire que Regulus ne m'a pas adressé la parole : il garde la tête baissée sur son manuel de Potions, et n'en a pas décroché les yeux.

- Tu as peur de te retrouver tout seul ? je rétorque, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il se contente de lever les yeux au ciel.  
>Agis comme un garçon de ton âge, un peu, espèce de papy.<p>

- Oui, je serai là, j'ajoute quand même. Milliana m'arrachera les yeux sinon. Et puis, mon père en a un peu marre. Je ne peux pas rater la quatrième réception à laquelle je suis invitée, surtout pour des fiançailles. En plus, c'est Rodolphus. Je l'apprécie.

Il hoche la tête, reprenant sa lecture.  
>Cette fois, peut-être que ça sera amusant. Il y aura Evan, Milliana, Regulus, Sirius et quelques autres camarades avec lesquels je ne m'entends pas trop mal.<p>

Il faudra juste que je reste assez discrète pour échapper à l'attention de Lucius.  
>'Spèce d'obsédé.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : Done. Vous avez aimé ?  
>Si quelque chose vous a déplu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Si quelque chose vous a plu, dites-le aussi, ça fait toujours plaisir u_u<br>Il est vraiment parti en gros délire bordélique, surtout au début. J'étais pas sûre de le garder comme ça, puisque le but de ma fic n'est pas QUE de faire rire. J'ai pas l'intention d'en faire une nouvelle **_**Amphisiologie****_ (je n'ai pas le talent pour ça de toute manière), et en plus les personnages n'ont rien à voir. C'est quand même une fille coincée entre deux camps qui préfère rester lâche plutôt que de faire un choix. _**

**_Enfin bref, à bientôt ! (Ne vous inquiétez pas, comme le chapitre suivant a presque entièrement été écrit -juste quelques petites choses à changer- il arrivera plus vite.)_**


	6. La douceur des vacances

_**A/N : WAAAAAH DESOLEE J'AI MIS SUPER LONGTEMPS JE SUIS IMPARDONNABLE ET MÊME LES COUPS DE SALAMIS NE SUFFIRONT PAS A EXPIER MA FAUTE.  
>Non plus sérieusement, j'ai très peu accès à internet en ce moment, ce qui aide pas trop.<br>Alors pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait un chapitre un chouïa plus long que d'habitude :D Enfin bon, c'est pas énorme, mais c'est déjà ça !**_

_**D'ailleurs désolée Lucie, le topos du bal devra attendre le chapitre suivant ! Mais je ferai en sorte que ça te plaise, j'ai déjà écrit une partie, et ça devrait te plaire ;)**_

_**Je m'excuse pour toutes les ellipses, ça doit faire bizarre tous ces traits tirés, surtout quand j'ai écrit seulement dix lignes entre deux x)  
>Dans les moments où je fais ça, généralement c'est que j'ai plus grand chose à ajouter.<br>Je fais pitié. Désolée.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Il y a du monde sur le quai. Je tente de distinguer mes parents. Ils sont assez facilement visibles, en général. On trouve autour d'eux une sorte d'aura distinguée.<p>

Je pense que c'est ma mère que les gens remarquent en premier. Ses cheveux captent le moindre rayon de soleil, son visage est doux, lumineux. Tout en elle semble être lumière. Et puis, elle est bien trop belle pour passer inaperçue. Curieusement, de toute notre fratrie, c'est Hyperion qui lui ressemble le plus. Emma et moi avons sa forme de visage, et nos traits se ressemblent beaucoup. Mais Hyperion a sa chevelure, ses yeux, sa bonne humeur. Oui, Mère est clairement une personne qu'on suit du regard.

Alors quand on finit de l'admirer et qu'on remarque la personne qui se tient à côté, l'atmosphère change du tout au tout. Mon père est imposant. Il n'est pas seulement grand, il est … _pesant_. Il nous écrase de sa puissance, de son autorité, de sa prestance. Quand j'étais petite, je me prenais souvent à retenir mon souffle lorsqu'il prononçait mon nom, de peur d'avoir fait une connerie qu'il me reprocherait.  
>Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il n'est pas un bon père. Seulement … et bien, il est sévère et rigide. Père a toujours été très satisfait de ma sœur. Forcément, Emma est parfaite et ne fait jamais de faux pas.<p>

Il soupire souvent quand il estime que ce que je dis ne devrait pas sortir de la bouche d'une « jeune fille de bonne société ». Pourtant, j'ai toujours fait énormément d'efforts pour qu'il soit fier de moi. Oui, ça flattait mon égo. Mais surtout, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'il soit en colère contre moi.  
>Mais de nous trois, celui pour lequel c'est le plus difficile … c'est Hyperion. Père élève un peu trop souvent la voix contre lui. Je sais qu'Hyperion est sensible, et que c'est une mauvaise chose chez les Sangs-Purs. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une raison suffisante pour le laisser les yeux brouillés de larmes à la fin de la moitié de leurs discussions. Hyperion est extrêmement fier, alors il ne les laisse jamais couler. Et comme nous l'aimons tous, nous faisons comme si tout ça ne le rendait pas aussi désemparé.<p>

Tout cela, il a encore du mal à le comprendre. On pourrait croire que c'est une exagération, quand je dis que notre monde est impitoyable, mais c'est très proche de la vérité. Les gens sont prêts à piétiner tout le monde pour parvenir au sommet. Ici, c'est un peu « marche ou crève ». On ne peut pas se contenter d'être neutre ; quand on n'écrase pas les autres, on se fait écraser. En ces temps plus que jamais, on nous demande de faire des choix. C'en devient presque un jeu.

Il faut juste prier pour se retrouver du côté des vainqueurs à chaque fois.

Enfin. Sur le quai, donc. Je finis par reconnaître mes parents. Ma mère, toujours légèrement pâle, se tient très droite. Elle tourne la tête pour nous chercher, et son visage _s'illumine littéralement_ en nous trouvant.  
>Lorsque nous arrivons à côté, elle nous serre dans ses bras, Hyperion et moi, et prend les mains d'Emma en souriant. Père se contente de nous adresser un grave signe de tête. <em>Vive la chaleur paternelle.<em>

- Comment vas-tu, Mère ? je demande d'un air soucieux.  
>- Je me sens beaucoup mieux, Elinor, arrête de t'inquiéter autant.<br>Elle arbore un sourire rassurant. Bon. En effet, elle a meilleure mine que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Elle est un peu moins pâle, a les joues un peu plus remplies, et des cernes beaucoup moins marquées. Elle a toujours un air légèrement fatigué, mais ses yeux brillent comme ceux d'un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël.  
>Le trajet est rapide, puisque nos parents nous attrapent rapidement pour transplaner. Nous arrivons sur le seuil du manoir, et entrons pour retrouver la chaleur douce et ambiante de notre maison. Comme à chaque fois que je reviens pour les vacances, j'ai cette étrange impression d'être partie des années, et je sais que la rentrée provoquera l'effet inverse ; les vacances passent toujours beaucoup trop vite.<p>

On est loin de Poudlard, ici. Nous habitons à une vingtaine de kilomètres de Bristol. C'est un coin plutôt isolé, mais là encore, notre domaine est si vaste qu'on ne peut tomber sur des voisins avant plusieurs kilomètres. Notre région est magnifique, certes, mais il y a peu de gens de ce côté. Ce qui n'est peut-être pas la meilleure cure pour Mère, l'isolement étant rarement un bon remède.

* * *

><p>- Comment se passe la vie à Poudlard ? nous demande notre mère.<p>

- A merveille, répond ma sœur en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Je ne comprendrai jamais comment elle parvient à rendre un geste simple comme celui-là aussi suprêmement élégant.

- Mes notes sont toujours aussi bonnes, reprend-elle. Le professeur Slughorn m'invite très régulièrement à ses soirées, ce qui me permet de renforcer mes relations avec les personnes intéressantes en société.

- J'en suis ravie, Emma, dit gentiment ma mère. Mais je voulais savoir comment se passe la vie en général, pas seulement le côté scolaire ou les fréquentations de bonne société.

ET BIM.  
>Ma sœur a l'air désarçonnée, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce que ma mère veut dire par là. Cette dernière soupire légèrement en secouant la tête, mais ne perd pas son sourire.<p>

- Et toi, mon cher Hyperion, es-tu heureux là-bas ?

- Très ! s'exclame Hyperion avec toute la vigueur dont il fait preuve quand il est excité. Le château est incroyable, il y a tellement de choses à découvrir ! Je m'entends bien avec tout le monde, y compris les fantômes, et les autres créatures qu'on trouve là-bas. Enfin, pas Peeves, conclut-il en faisant la grimace.

- Je vois que sa popularité n'a toujours pas augmenté, répond Mère avec un sourire taquin. Si je me souviens bien, il est arrivé à Poudlard au Moyen Âge. Il n'était pas plus aimable quand j'y étais, mais j'ai toujours parvenu à m'éloigner assez de lui pour ne pas être une de ses cibles les plus fréquentes. Par contre, j'ai entendu dire qu'il passait son temps à embêter Walburga ... Je crois savoir pourquoi elle est devenue aussi aigrie.

Ah, ma mère, elle qui est toujours si aimable en société ...  
>Elle ne se permet de dire ce genre de choses que devant nous, évidemment. Mais ça nous fait toujours rire. Hyperion et moi, en tout cas. Emma ne rit jamais aux éclats, elle est bien trop distinguée ; elle sourit, ou pouffe légèrement. Elle se laisse rarement aller.<p>

Mère arbore un air attendri en voyant notre visage joyeux. Puisque Père est dans son bureau, il ne risque pas de nous râler sur le fait que nous ne nous tenons pas assez bien.

- Tout va bien de ton côté, Elinor ?

- Ca va, je n'ai pas de soucis particuliers.

- Si tu veux toujours inviter Milliana ou aller chez elle, il n'y a pas de problème, me dit-elle doucement.

Je la remercie. Mère se montre toujours très gentille avec nous en privé. Lorsqu'il y a du monde autour, elle n'est pas froide comme le sont la plupart des Black, sa famille d'origine. Elle agit dignement, reste polie, légèrement plus détachée, mais ne se gêne quand même pas pour nous parler ou rire avec nous. Je l'adore.

Le reste de la journée se déroule tranquillement. Mes parents discutent de la politique du pays devant la cheminée -conversation la plus chiante que j'aie jamais entendue- ; Emma sélectionne les robes qu'elle pourrait potentiellement porter pour la réception en l'honneur des fiançailles de Rodolphus et Bellatrix -même si c'est seulement la semaine prochaine- et Hyperion est sorti dans le parc pour essayer son nouveau balai. Ce gosse a toujours été intéressé par le Quidditch, et a reçu un balai pour son anniversaire cet été. Autant vous dire que, comme il ne peut pas l'utiliser à Poudlard, il passe une bonne partie de ses vacances perché dessus à dix mètres du sol.

En plus, il se moque de moi. J'aime bien le Quidditch, c'est plutôt sympa à regarder. Mais quand j'étais petite, j'avais le vertige.  
>Pendant la première année, quand on a pris des cours de balai, je me suis mise à chialer en décollant, et quand je suis redescendue, j'étais tellement crispée qu'ils ont dû s'y mettre à quatre pour me faire lâcher le balai.<br>L'embarras.

Puisque me les peler dehors en le félicitant n'est pas le programme le plus génial de l'univers, je m'avance sur mes devoirs de Potions et de Runes.

... Oui, bon c'est pas vraiment mieux mais au moins je m'y mets tôt.  
>Le reste attendra la semaine prochaine, faut pas pousser non plus.<p>

* * *

><p>J'aime les vacances.<br>Surtout quand je peux déguster un délicieux milk-shake à la vanille sous une couverture en feuilletant un de mes innombrables bouquins de Runes.  
>Oui, il faut savoir que la moitié des étagères de ma chambre est couverte de livres concernant les runes, ou tout simplement <em>écrits en runes<em>. Le reste est constitué de bouquins de Potions (parfois rédigés en runes, oui oui), de bestiaires, d'arbres généalogiques, de quelques romans ...  
>Quand j'étais petite, je dévorais tellement de livres que je me demande si je n'ai pas appris plus de choses chez moi qu'à Poudlard.<p>

Saviez-vous que l'utilisation combinée d'araignées et de persil au sein d'une quelconque potion la transforme instantanément en poison mortel ?  
>Alors ?<p>

C'est bien ce que je pensais.

* * *

><p>Pendant quatre jours, le temps s'est écoulé tranquillement, de la même manière. Je donnais quelques cours de balai à Hyperion -oui, je ne pleure plus ma mère quand je suis en hauteur maintenant, du moment que je ne vais pas à plus de vingt mètres du sol- qui a l'intention de tenter sa chance pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor l'année prochaine. Il se débrouille bien pour un débutant, et un grand nombre de membres de l'équipe est en dernière année, alors je suppose qu'il sera pris.<p>

Mais aujourd'hui, les choses changent : je vais chez Milliana pendant trois jours. HOURRA.  
>Je rentrerai chez moi la veille de la réception chez les Black. Le père de Milliana étant très occupé en ce moment, je vais sans doute à peine le croiser.<br>Tant mieux.

Il est encore plus sévère que mon père, et je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir vu sourire sincèrement depuis très, très longtemps.  
>Sa mère, en revanche, me fait un peu penser à la mienne. Un peu. Elle est moins tendre et ressemble bien à l'idée générale qu'on se fait des Sangs-Purs. Mère a toujours eu un sourire très franc, une attitude aimable, virevoltante, que ces coincés de bonne famille jugent parfois excessive.<br>Enfin, elle est un peu froide et prend assez peu souvent la défense de sa fille face à son mari, mais Emily la couvre souvent, et l'engueule rarement, même quand Milliana agit de manière _indigne de leur famille_, comme dit son père.

- Domaine Selwyn, je lance d'une voix limpide en jetant la poudre de Cheminette à mes pieds.

Les flammes vertes m'engloutissent. Lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je vois le salon de Milliana. Puis je la remarque, elle.  
>Elle arbore un air impatient et tape du pied.<p>

- Je t'attends depuis une heure.

- Il est seulement dix heures du matin, Milliana, je réponds en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Lady a mis bas, annonce-t-elle brusquement.

- ... Hein ?

Elle m'adresse ensuite le sourire le plus lumineux que je l'aie jamais vue arborer et me tire par le bras pour aller voir Lady. Ses parents n'étant pas en vue, nous en profitons pour courir. L'écurie est un peu éloignée de la maison, mais en quelques minutes, nous y sommes  
>Bien évidemment, étant donné que je déteste courir - je ne fais <em>jamais<em> le moindre exercice physique, en dehors des moments où je joue au Quidditch avec mon frère pendant les vacances, et je compte bien continuer comme ça même en cas de vie ou de mort - j'agonise littéralement en arrivant à l'écurie, tandis que Milliana peine à reprendre son souffle.

Oui, bon. Chez les Sangs-Purs, on ne pratique pas les sports physiques comme les Moldus, SURTOUT quand on est une fille. Alors pardonnez-moi de ne pas me sentir obligée de faire un sport crevant qui me laisse sur les rotules, transpirante comme une sorte de truie diabétique.

Lady, aussi distinguée que d'habitude, absolument pas ébouriffée, est confortablement installée sur sa paille et nous lance un regard inquisiteur. Milliana et moi nous inclinons profondément, puis l'hybride nous fait un signe de tête, nous autorisant clairement à nous approcher.  
>Nous nous approchons, pas trop près tout de même pour ne pas l'offenser - les créatures femelles sont extrêmement protectrices envers leurs petits, et incroyablement possessives.<br>Nous nous penchons pour observer son oeuvre d'art, et là ...

... Je pouffe très légèrement.

- D'une certaine manière, voir ça me rend très heureuse, j'avoue avec un grand sourire.

- C'est la première fois que je vois un bébé hippogriffe, me confie Milliana. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à voir ...

- ... Un muppet inachevé ? je termine en me retenant d'éclater de rire.

Les hippogriffes sont les créatures magiques les plus orgueilleuses et susceptibles qui soient. Je ne voudrais pas que Lady pense que je me moque de son bébé, alors je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas donner l'impression que je me moque.  
>Très franchement, c'est difficile. Vous ne pouvez <em>pas<em> comprendre.  
>Dix minutes plus tard, nous sortons de très bonne humeur.<p>

- Elle qui a toujours un air si hautain et distingué ! lâche Milliana d'un air incrédule.

- Elle a l'air si fière de cette espèce de chaussette ! je réponds en éclatant de rire.

* * *

><p>L'atmosphère, lors du dîner, est plutôt pesante. Milliana et moi parlons à peine : on nous ferait sans doute des reproches. Dans notre société, à table, les enfants doivent bien se tenir et ne parler que lorsqu'ils y sont invités. Chez moi, même si Père soupire de temps en temps quand Hyperion et moi commençons à parler assez fort et à rire avec peu de retenue, il ne nous fait pas souvent de vrai reproche. Il ne nous demande pas de nous taire, nous invite même à parler de temps en temps. A mon avis, il se retient, parce que Mère a toujours l'air très heureuse de nous voir parler joyeusement.<p>

Toujours est-il qu'ici, nous devons nous taire et écouter en silence la conversation des adultes - les parents de Milliana et son grand-frère Maximilian, qui a vingt-et-un ans et est déjà en formation au Ministère -AHEM-piston-AHEM.

- Et toi, Elinor, que comptes-tu faire après Poudlard ? me demande soudainement le père de mon amie.

Sa question me prend par surprise. De toute évidence, c'est un test. Les yeux des trois adultes se posent sur moi, semblant me jauger du regard et presque me défier de dire quelque chose qui leur déplairait. Ils attendent le moindre faux-pas de ma part, la moindre erreur.  
>Alors le masque de Mademoiselle Fawley prend place.<p>

- A vrai dire, je ne suis pas encore sûre. Je pense avoir un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, mais il se peut que je me tourne vers la Recherche en Runes, ou le Département des Mystères. Néanmoins, si mes parents sont formellement contre, je chercherai quelque chose qui les satisfera.

- Certaines jeunes filles pourraient en prendre de la graine, grogne-t-il.

Sous le poids de l'accusation, Milliana ne fait que baisser la tête, les yeux soudainement fixés sur une tache de sauce extrêmement intéressante.

- Cependant, que je fasse des études ou non, mon comportement restera digne de la famille Fawley et ne compromettra en rien son honneur. Alors mes parents me laisseront faire, puisque tant que je ne fais rien de honteux, ils mettent la priorité sur mon bonheur.

Je déglutis soudainement. C'est le genre de choses qu'il ne faut pas dire. Le genre de choses que beaucoup de Sangs-Purs considéreraient _déjà_ comme une honte à ma famille.  
>Il m'observe d'un air curieux, et mon regard ne baisse pas.<p>

... Bon, pendant dix secondes, d'accord. Ce qui est déjà un exploit, si on considère le fait que je viens indirectement de remettre en cause ses principes d'éducation, moi, une gamine de quatorze ans.

Je n'ouvre plus la bouche de tout le dîner, me contentant d'essayer d'avoir l'air intéressé quand je peux, ou contemplant le chandelier de table.  
>Hm. Pas trop mal, assez fin, gravures très délicates mais légèrement trop kitsch à mon goût. Les petits anges tout nus, c'est pas vraiment mon truc. Par contre, les pics qui sont censés tenir les bougies en place ont l'air particulièrement pointus et tranchants.<p>

J'AI TROUVÉ MON ARME DE SUICIDE !

Bref. Pour faire simple, je ferme ma gueule pendant un temps assez considérable, me sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise à mesure que les minutes passent et que la conversation dérive sur l'idéologie _intéressante _et _assez_ _admirable_ du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
>Mais la main de Milliana effleure la mienne, comme un remerciement pour l'action "courageuse" que j'ai commise, et comme un réconfort face à cette conversation épouvantable qu'elle doit entendre pratiquement tous les soirs quand elle est chez elle.<p>

* * *

><p>- Je ne comprends toujours pas, soupira Milliana. Le sortilège de Disparition ne fait pas disparaître totalement un objet, ça n'est pas possible et encore moins logique.<p>

- Possible ? Logique ? C'est pas totalement en contradiction avec le principe même de la magie, ça ? j'objecte en continuant à répondre aux questions de ce devoir _interminable_ de Sortilèges.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. La magie obéit quand même à des principes fondamentaux. Tu sais, comme les exceptions à la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire, par exemple.

- C'est de la métamorphose, c'est pas pareil. Et puis le problème est surtout qu'on ne peut créer à partir de rien. On ne peut créer par magie ni la nourriture, ni l'argent, ni l'amour, ni la vie. Je ne me souviens jamais de la cinquième.

- Oui, mais si on ne peut pas faire apparaître quoi que ce soit de nulle part, on ne devrait pas non plus pouvoir le faire disparaître, s'acharne Milliana. Où va un objet que tu fais disparaître ? Il ne peut pas simplement être rayé de la surface de la Terre ! On nous explique pratiquement rien là-dessus. Je dois me contenter de comprendre que ce sortilège fait disparaître, et c'est tout ?

Je me retiens de pousser le soupir le plus long qui soit. Milliana n'a pas tort de se poser ces questions, mais je n'ai pas envie de me casser le cul à tenter de lui trouver une vraie réponse.  
>Je pose néanmoins ma plume et pousse mon devoir sur la table, puis relève les yeux vers elle.<p>

- On ne nous explique pas le principe même parce qu'il est un peu compliqué. De base, tu as raison. Si on ne peut pas faire apparaître un objet à partir de rien, on ne peut pas faire disparaître un objet dans le rien. Ça impliquerait un processus infiniment complexe que même le plus talentueux des génies ne saurait reproduire ou expliquer. Et si tu fais totalement disparaître la moindre trace, la moindre empreinte que peut avoir un objet dans ce monde, ça signifie qu'il n'a jamais existé et n'existera jamais. S'il n'est plus là, il ne l'a jamais été.

- Ça n'a aucun sens non plus, répond Milliana en fronçant le nez.

- Le problème n'est pas là. Bref, pour faire simple, non, l'objet ne disparaît pas complètement. Il est envoyé dans un lieu autre, dans lequel la vie n'a pas de place. Tu ne peux pas faire disparaître un être avec ce sort. Il faut que ce soit quelque chose d'inanimé, de non vivant. Avec ce sortilège-là, en tout cas ; il ne permet pas aux vivants de se faire disparaître. Certains ont essayé, mais le sort a agi sur eux comme sur un objet inanimé. Du coup, ils sont morts. Dis-toi simplement que si tu le lances sur un de tes livres, il va être envoyé dans un endroit que tu ne peux pas atteindre physiquement. Avec le sortilège d'Apparition, tu pourras le faire revenir.

Milliana me fait signe d'arrêter et gratte furieusement sur son parchemin. Elle est tellement rapide que sa main en devient floue.

- C'est un peu comme la Salle sur Demande, en fait.

- Ouep. Les objets que tu veux y apparaissent, mais parce qu'ils y sont déjà. Ils ne viennent pas de nulle part.

Elle hoche la tête et a l'air un peu plus satisfaite, continuant son devoir. Cette matière n'est vraiment pas la préférée de Milliana, même si elle n'a généralement pas de problème en pratique. Elle a toujours adoré la Métamorphose, l'Astronomie, l'Histoire de la magie, et elle aime bien l'Arithmancie.  
>Oui oui, l'Arithmancie.<p>

Y a-t-il un exorciste dans cette salle ?

Bref, la pratique en Sortilèges lui plaît, mais les matières comme la Défense lui déplaisent. Fondamentalement, Milliana est une pacifiste. Elle préférerait régler les problèmes à l'amiable, en restant calme - elle est presque TOUJOURS calme de toute façon - et en faisant des compromis. Les événements qui ont lieu depuis un ou deux ans particulièrement, les conversations de plus en plus flippantes, l'importance grandissante qu'a la matière de Défense, tout ça lui montre qu'elle va devoir se battre et blesser des gens. Et elle n'aime pas ça.  
>Moi non plus.<p>

Mais mon problème, ce n'est pas autant une question de combat que de choix.  
>De quel côté vais-je me retrouver ?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je me suis bien cassée le cul à l'écrire celui-ci x)**_

_**D'ailleurs Lucie, aurais-tu par hasard remarqué une certaine référence à une jolie phrase qu'a placé une BONNE AMIE de la classe à propos de HP ? J'imagine que oui.**_

_**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! ^.^ (qui mettra beaucoup moins de temps, croyez-moi :D)**_

_**(T'EN FAIS PAS LUCIE, LA RÉCEPTION CHEZ LES BLACK ARRIVE BIENTÔT, TU POURRAS VOIR SIRIUS ET REGUGU, JE TE LE PROMETS !)**_


End file.
